


Observations At The Outset

by Arrianablue



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrianablue/pseuds/Arrianablue
Summary: In a regency era where homosexuality is accepted how do Magnus and Alec overcome the obstacles society places between them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where lineage and status mean everything can true love ever really win out?

It was a truth universally understood that a single gentleman of means must be in want of a partner.

'I have just had the best of news my dear husband! The Institute has finally been rented by a lovely gentleman who intends to be in residence immediately!' Jocelyn Garroway excitedly stated to her husband Luke. 'They say he is in possession of $5000 a year! What a tremendous thing to have happened to our family!'

'How so?' Luke Garroway replied calmly.

Jocelyn scoffed. 'You must know I'm thinking of his marrying our dear Clary!'

The lady in question rolled her eyes behind her mothers back causing both her brothers to giggle as quietly as possible.

Clary Garroway was in the unenviable position of being the only daughter of Luke and Jocelyn Garroway. Sadly this meant their wonderful estate The Loft was meant to be entailed away to Luke's cousin Raphael Santiago. She wished fervently that the estate would be passed along to either of her adopted brothers but sadly the law, while hard, is the law.

Magnus Bane had come to live with the Garroway family when he was 10. Luke had served alongside with his father and when tragedy struck Luke and Jocelyn didn't hesitate to accept Magnus in their hearts. As far as Magnus was concerned Luke and Jocelyn were his parents. The less said about his past the better.

Simon Lewis had already been a member of the Garroway family when Magnus had been adopted. Simon's mother Elaine had lived in the house next over and Jocelyn had been her dear friend. When illness struck Jocelyn happily took Simon in, allowing the already existing strong friendship between him and Clary to blossom into a deep familial love.

'You shall simply have to go introduce yourself as soon as he arrives in the neighbourhood my dear or Clary shall never get to meet him.' Jocelyn said.

'Why should a man's fortune immediately make him eligible as a match for our dear Clary?' Simon began. 'A mans worth is far more than his purse.'

'I agree wholeheartedly with Simon. Besides, who's to say he's not already spoken for Jocelyn. How common are single, wealthy, young gentlemen anyways!' Magnus chipped in.

'My dear Luke you must go see him immediately and clarify his situation. I would give anything to see our Clary safely and happily settled into married life.' Jocelyn nagged.

'Perhaps we should send her to The Institute alone then my dear' Luke teased, 'For I shall not call on him and if you are to go with her he may decide you're the most worthy of the pair of you and then where would I be!'

Magnus, Simon and Clary laughed while Jocelyn argued with Luke until he promised to visit the new young gentleman in the neighbourhood. Magnus was simply grateful there would be a new face in the area to chat with and wished nothing more than a gentleman of easy company. 

Later that night as Simon and Magnus got ready for bed they were joined by Clary.

'I understand Mama's concerns but I refuse to be married off as a piece of meat to some uncouth man just because he's in possession of a huge fortune. A marriage that begins so unbalanced has no chance of being truly enjoyable for either party!' Clary argued heatedly. 'I should so much prefer to marry for love than for necessity.'

'Well I suggest that you fall in love with a handsome man who simply happens to have a large fortune!' Magnus laughed.

Magnus removed his makeup while listening to Clary and Simon argue over the likelihood of this new gentlemen being interesting or boring.

'Nothing but the absolute truest of love shall ever convince me to marry, man or woman.' Magnus said to his own reflection.

'Not even the chance to wear all that gold and glitter?' Simon teased having overheard him.

'Not even that my dear brother!' Magnus laughed. 

'Not even that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious new neighbour joins in the revelry at the Assembly Hall and first impressions are made which are hard to overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people are actually reading this story! Thank you for the kudos so far! I plan to update each chapter as I finish the one that follows so since I just finished chapter 3 here is chapter 2! Don't expect such quick updates in the future as my only time to write is when my two young children are sleeping lol. On with the story!

Saturday brought with it clear skies and the promise of an evening dancing at the assembly rooms in town. Magnus was looking forward to catching up with his dear friend Tessa and, while she'd never admit it, Clary was growing increasingly excited to meet the illustrious Mr. Herondale. Simon had walked into town to chat with friends of his in the DuMort militia and come home with fantastical tales of Mr. Herondale bringing dozens of ladies and a few gentlemen to the dance.

Magnus and Clary were happily chatting with Tessa in a quiet corner while Simon danced with Tessa's younger sister Maia when the whole company suddenly hushed. Looking towards the entrance Magnus saw the reason why. A tall smiling gentlemen led his two companions in the door directly towards Tessa's father and began making introductions. 

'I presume that to be Mr. Herondale. Luckily the rumours were overinflated I see. Only the one lady with him this evening.' Magnus said, wishing he had a clearer view. 

'Why yes my dear Magnus. That is Mr Jace Herondale and his sister Camille. I'm not sure who the other gentleman is with him though.' Tessa replied calmly.

Just then Jocelyn appeared at Magnus' side.

'Have you seen dears? Mr. Herondale has finally arrived! Now Clary even you must be willing to dance with a man so handsome.' Magnus looked to Clary for the first time noting the pink flush and sparkle in her eyes as she watched the gentleman from afar. Looking back towards the crowd forming around the Herondales he noted a tall shock of black hair just as the owner turned. 

'Who is that?' Magnus asked breathlessly.

'They say that's Mr. Herondale's oldest friend. A Mr. Lightwood who as I hear it owns nearly all of Brooklyn. They say he has $10,000 a year! How handsome they both are don't you think dears?' Jocelyn eagerly replied.

'I'm sure they wouldn't be nearly as handsome if they were poor.' Simon stated plainly as he joined their group.

Magnus was staring and he knew it. He had never seen anyone so beautiful as this Mr. Lightwood. The shock of black hair was both messy and flattering. Even from across the room Magnus could see Mr. Lightwood's eyes were the most enticing shade of hazel he'd ever seen. He noted that the taller mans eyes were flitting about the room making countless observations. Their eyes connected and Magnus forced himself to look away to the other members of the party. Mr. Herondale was also tall, though not so tall as the god beside him, and had a head of golden hair that seemed to shine from within. It matched his sister beside him well. Long blonde hair artfully arranged framed a face that was both beautiful and sharp. Magnus noted with some confusion that Ms. Herondales eyes narrowed when she spotted their group but the look passed quickly as her brother turned to speak to her.

Shaking himself out of his reverie Magnus focused back on his family as the women and Simon continued to gossip about the newest members of the assembly. Magnus busied himself with flattening imaginary wrinkles in his bright purple waistcoat until he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Tessa's father was walking towards their corner with the two new gentlemen in tow.

'Tessa my dear I'd like to introduce you all to our new friends. Mr Jace Herondale meet my eldest daughter Tessa, Mrs. Jocelyn Garroway, her daughter Clary, and sons Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane.' 

'It's such a pleasure meeting all of you. This is my dear friend Mr Alexander Lightwood' Jace said with a firm and friendly voice. 'If it's not too presumptuous of me to ask Ms. Garroway would you honour me with the next two dances?' He asked confidently.

Clary blushed. 'It would be my pleasure Mr. Herondale.' Clary linked arms with the handsome man and walked towards the dance floor leaving the group of family to mingle with the newest arrival. Magnus clearly overheard Mr Herondale telling Clary to call him by his first name.

'Do you not also wish to dance Mr. Lightwood?' asked Jocelyn. 'I'm sure Tessa would be more than willing to take a turn with you.'

'I'm not interested in dancing. Please excuse me' came the reply. Mr Lightwood bowed and strode confidently away.

While Jocelyn and Simon exclaimed over Mr Lightwood's rudeness, which in their esteem had rendered him no longer handsome regardless of his fortunes, Magnus stood transfixed as the deep timber of Mr. Lightwood's voice reverberated its way down his spine. Magnus excused himself to grab a drink and sat trying to pull himself back together. As he sat there internally telling himself to calm down he overheard that very voice once again.

'Alec I can't have you looking so forbidding and stoic alone. You'd better dance! I know you're not of the female admiring persuasion but there are many men here that would be honoured to take a turn with you as well.' Mr. Herondale ordered.

'Jace you know it's not possible to tell which men are accepting of dancing with other men even in these enlightened days. Besides, your sister is already dancing and I have no desire to dance with strangers this evening.' came the reply. 

Magnus felt slightly ashamed at eavesdropping but it wasn't as though either man was talking particularly quietly. Magnus was rather sure he wasn't the only party goer currently hearing this chat.

'Clary informs me that both her brothers are interested in both fair gender. Her eldest is sitting right there! He's incredibly handsome! Go ask him to dance.' Jace encouraged.

Magnus felt eyes on him and coyly looked towards Alec. Luckily Alec was too busy looking Magnus up and down to notice Magnus watching him.

'He is handsome Jace but not handsome enough to tempt me to the dance floor. Go back to the little girl and enjoy her flirtations.' Alec replied crossly before walking off.

Magnus was astonished. Never had he felt such offence in his life! To be so publicly demeaned based solely on his appearance! He got up and immediately found Simon and Jocelyn to tell the story. Looking up while talking he spotted Alexander staring at him from across the room. Magnus smiled widely with the confidence that comes from knowing your own inner strength until Alexander blushed and looked away.

Clary soon joined them having completed dancing with Jace and a few of the officers in attendance. Grabbing Magnus by the arm she led him off towards the beverages.

'I heard about Mr. Lightwood slighting you so outrageously this evening!' Clary heatedly stated. 'Are you alright?' 

'Don't trouble yourself my dear. Clearly there are more things wrong with Mr. Lightwood than just his eyes since I am fully aware of how fabulous I look this evening. Now tell me how you heard this already?' Magnus replied soothingly.

'Gossip travels quickly.' Clary giggled. 

'Now, about this Mr. Herondale ...' Magnus said watching Clary's face flush as red as her curled hair.

'Oh Magnus he's so handsome and confident and kind. He introduced me to his sister you know.' Clary giggled again. 'I'm to have tea with her tomorrow. I shall tell Mama in the morning.'

'Well if you feel so my dear he's a lucky man. You've liked many worse before him.' Magnus said. He continued to listen to Clary chatter about all of Jace's virtuous attributes wearily. Slowly all the revellers made for home. Magnus escorted Jocelyn out to their carriage while Simon took Clary's arm to lead her on as well. Despite himself, Magnus couldn't help but look back towards the hall as he left to find Alexander glancing his way. Holding his head higher in defiance Magnus strode out towards the night.

Alec joined Jace and Camille in their carriage to ride back to The Institute. Camille had already begun abusing the events of the evening and implored Alec to join her in expressing his displeasure.

'None of them had any form of appropriate behaviour, dancing about like savages. Alec surely you agree with me' Camille ranted.

'I found them all charming.' Jace interjected. 'One can't expect town manners in the country. Besides I found Miss Garroway to be pleasant company. She has quite the head for art and conversation.'

'I'll grant you that she's very pretty and seems a lovely if innocent young girl.' Camille agreed. 'The mother though! I could see the dollar signs in her eyes whenever she looked your way my dear brother. And the brothers! The one little caramel never stopped talking all evening! Everywhere I went I heard his loud voice. The elder brother is quite handsome but from what I hear not handsome enough. Isn't that so Alec?'

Alec rolled his eyes. 'You can both plainly see he's quite handsome he's simply far too colourful for my tastes. He does have uncommonly lively eyes. I'll thank you Jace to refrain from dragging me along to these tedious gatherings in the future. You know I dislike the company of strangers.'

Jace and Camille both laughed and continued chatting until the carriage reached The Institute while Alec quietly contemplated the events of the evening. He went to bed that evening with a pair of the most intriguingly coloured eyes he'd ever seen on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of reading fanfic I'm attempting to write one for one of my favourite fandoms. This is my first written work since high school required creative writing so be gentle with me. 
> 
> As always I own neither the characters nor the original two works. If only.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary falls ill pushing our two lead gentlemen together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are enjoying this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Morning brought sunshine to the gardens at The Loft, sweet air flowing through Magnus' open window, and the sounds of Clary arguing with her mother.

'If I'm to go to tea with Ms Herondale I'm going to require the carriage Mama!' Clary exclaimed loudly.

'There shall be no carriage. You must go on horseback. That way when it begins to rain you'll be perfectly situated to stay.' Jocelyn ranted back.

Magnus entered the room just in time to see Clary roll her eyes and throw her arms in the air in defeat. He whisked Clary away to help her with her hair and makeup and stood happily waving with Simon an hour later as they saw her off.

It seemed only a few moments after Clary left that the skies opened up. It was therefore unsurprising when a messenger arrived in the early afternoon declaring Clary unfit to return home. The Herondale's had sent word that the doctor was arriving first thing in the morning and to not worry. Magnus and Simon nevertheless exchanged a worried look as Luke began lecturing Jocelyn on her schemes. Nobody in The Loft slept well that night.

At breakfast the next morning Magnus made his intentions known of going to the Herondale's to check on his beloved sister.

'I understand your concerns and admire your dedication to Clary but I simply can not spare a horse for you today Magnus.' Luke solemnly stated.

'That is completely fine Luke. It's only 3 miles and with the storm cleared up I'd much rather walk in the fresh air anyways.' Magnus said.

Simon expressed his desire to join Magnus but ultimately Luke would only allow one of them to go and Magnus was the eldest. Setting off down the road Magnus was exceptionally glad to be getting to see Clary with his own two eyes. By the time he arrived his bright blue breeches had seen the wrong end of far too many mud puddles and he was sure his makeup must be smudged from sweat but he felt invigorated and ready to take on the Herondale's and their rude friend.

Speaking of; Magnus watched Alexander's eyes widen when he was admitted to the drawing room upon arrival. Jace immediately got up to shake Magnus' hand but after his initial look Magnus noticed Alexander firmly look away and continue reading as if Magnus had never arrived.

'Mr Bane I wasn't aware you would be arriving today. Is everything alright?' Jace asked with a worried look on his face.

'Please call me Magnus. I was concerned for Clary and came as soon as I was able to check on her.' Magnus replied. 'Would it be possible to be taken to her as soon as possible?'

'But of course!' Jace exclaimed. 'You've just missed the doctor. He feels the fever simply needs to run its course and then Clary should be set to rights again. I'll take you to her room.'

'Thank you very much Mr Herondale. Ms Herondale, Mr Lightwood a pleasure to see you again. If you'll excuse me.' Magnus gave a slight bow towards Camille then looked Alexander directly in the eyes and nodded his head.

'Right this way Magnus. And do please call me Jace.' Jace led Magnus out of the room leaving his sister and best friend behind.

'Can you believe the nerve of that man! Breeches 6 inches deep in mud, makeup askew! What nonsense to be traipsing about the country just because his sister has caught cold. Such recklessness is not  
to be borne.' Camille immediately began ranting.

'I believe it shows a dedication to his sister. I can appreciate that in any man.' Alec firmly said.

Camille narrowed her eyes while smiling smugly towards Alec. 'I would hate to see this episode ruin your opinion towards Mr Bane's lively eyes' she said with feigned innocence.

Alec's lips twitched into a small smile. 'On the contrary, I found his eyes to be invigorated by the exercise. Please excuse me.' With that he left to walk the grounds, attempting to shake Magnus' bright green eyes out of his thoughts, with minimal success.

Magnus spent the day at Clary's bedside gently dabbing her head with a cool cloth to help ease her pain. During one brief reprise he found Jace outside the door and was told in no uncertain terms that he would be staying as his honoured guest until such time as Clary recovered enough to return home. Grateful for the chance to be with Clary he sent a quick message off to The Loft and was relieved to see his necessities arrive with his mothers reply. 

Clary finally awoke when Magnus stepped in to check on her prior to dinner. 

'Biscuit I'm so happy to see you awake I've been so worried!' Magnus immediately grabbed her hand.

'Mags whatever are you doing here?' Clary croaked, her throat sore and dry.

'I've been here all day. I came to check on you and your darling Jace has insisted I stay as you recover.' Magnus replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

'Not my darling Jace.' Clary mumbled while a fierce blush overtook her already flushed face. 

'Oh I wouldn't be sure about that my dear biscuit. I'm required at dinner so I have to leave you. Hopefully I shan't embarrass you in front of your dearest one.' Magnus teased. He filled a glass with water and helped Clary drink some to ease her painful throat.

'Mags you look gorgeous as always. You could never be an embarrassment.' Clary said with a yawn.

'You simply rest and focus on getting better my dear biscuit. I shall check in on you after dinner.' Magnus kissed Clary's forehead noting that it felt slightly cooler than when he'd arrived, tucked her back under her covers and quietly closed the door behind him. Taking a moment to smooth down his deep magenta waistcoat and fix the sleeves of his cloud grey shirt he headed down towards the dining room, dreading every step.

Dinner was as expected a tedious affair. While Jace was welcoming and made every effort to include him in conversation he was the only one. Every word that fell from Camille's blood red lips dripped with condescension and obvious disdain. Alexander simply refused to speak, his only contributions to the conversation being head nods and the occasional grunt in reply to a question from Camille.

After dinner Magnus went to quickly check on Clary finding her sleeping comfortably and her fever significantly reduced. With a quick glance at himself to fix up his hair he steeled himself mentally before walking down to join the party in the drawing room.

Upon entering the drawing room he noted the siblings playing cards at a small table to the left of the room while Alexander sat at a writing desk on the opposite side of the room clearly busy at his correspondence.

'Magnus! Do come join us! The game is so much more fun with three players than with two.' Jace invited.

'I appreciate the request Jace but I believe I shall read this evening. Cards are not a huge proclivity of mine.' Magnus replied wandering towards the large bookshelf to choose a story to entertain himself with for the remainder of the evening.

'Mr. Bane hates cards my dear brother. All his worldly delights come from using his imagination to insert himself into the fictions he reads although I suppose that's to be expected when ones life includes such limited society.' Camille teased.

'I wouldn't go so far Ms Herondale. I have many interests I find delight in. You judge me too harshly.' Magnus replied.

'Yes Camille don't tease our guest so. Now focus for it is your turn.' Jace redirected Camille's attention back to their card game. Determined to draw Magnus back into conversation Camille quickly played her turn before looking Magnus in the eye. 'Tell me Mr Bane how you and Clary came to be family. You are so obviously different I can't imagine how circumstance brought you together.' she queried.

'Mr Garroway served with my father in the last war Ms Herondale. I shall not speak of the tragedy that befell my family but when it occurred the Garroways immediately took me in. Clary is as much my sister as Jace is your brother. We both love each other fiercely.' Magnus replied passionately.

Camille sensed she had wandered into an area that could be assumed to be improper so despite her curiosity she opted to let the matter settle and immediately redirected her attentions. 'Alexander to whom are you writing so furiously at your desk. I should love to know who inspires such passion from you.' she inquired.

'You know very well I am writing to my sister Isabelle.' Alec replied absently.

'My dear Isabelle! Please send her my love and regards. Oh how I miss her.' Camille gushed.

'It shall have to wait for another time as I've just completed this correspondence Camille. Unless you should wish to send your love to my Aunt whom I'm to write to next.' Alec deadpanned.

Camille tittered. 'Oh Mr Bane if you only knew Isabelle! Such good breeding and so highly accomplished!'

At this Jace interrupted. 'I have yet to meet a women who is not accomplished! Or a man for that matter. Everyone has something to distinguish themselves from the next person.'

'You are so easily pleased my friend. I have met few women I believe to be truly accomplished, and even less men.' Alec stated.

'Jace you're far too liberal in your praises. A person must be well spoken, talented, creative and yet grounded in reality, successful and if high breeding to recommend them to true accomplishment' Camille said as she played her next hand.

'And yet to all that you must add that person's willingness to expand their mind with the original thought that can only come from reading as much as possible.' Alec added with a slight look to Magnus out of the corner of his eye and a small twitch of his lips.

'Well Mr Lightwood I'm no longer surprised to find yourself able to name only a few accomplished persons of your acquaintance. With that criteria I'm surprised you know any at all.' Magnus put down his book and looked directly at Alexander. 'I tend to agree with your brother that individual persons have much to recommend them, should the observing party look to more than just the outward presentation.'

'You believe me incapable of looking beyond surface appearances Mr Bane but as they say first impressions are the most lasting. I believe there's a simple honesty in presenting yourself to another person unknown before becoming aware which parts of you should remain hidden in their presence.' Alexander stared at Magnus through his whole reply. 

'First impressions aside Mr Lightwood I believe every person has at least one fault. Can you blame someone for wishing to present their best side first rather than showing off their resentful mess or pride?' Magnus queried.

'One would think you seek to find fault with dear Alexander Mr Bane. You'll find he's quite faultless.' Camille simpered.

'Faultless I am most definitely not Camille. I am willing to confess to my own decisiveness in the matter of others. My respect once lost is lost forever. However I believe that genuine pride in ones achievements and successes can never be considered a fault to be hidden.' Alexander boldly said. 'It is unfortunate so many choose to willfully misunderstand this.'

'To lose the respect of someone so highly regarded would be a fault indeed. If you'll all excuse me I believe I'll check on my sister before retiring. Thank you for a lovely evening.' Magnus calmly said.

Magnus could feel Alexander's assessing gaze follow him as he left the room but forced himself to continue striding forward. Clary was awake when he let himself back in her room and seemed much improved. As long as she continued to feel well they would be able to return home the next day Magnus thought to himself with relief. It wasn't too long into his visit when Clary began yawning once again so he tucked her in and excused himself. 

He left with every intention of returning to room he had been given when a flickering light down the hall caught his eye. As he walked quietly down the hall he heard two male voices speaking in low tones and remembering his manners promptly turned around and proceeded to his room. He had been in his room just long enough to have removed his clothes and makeup and was just settling in to bed in only his sleep pants when a knock sounded at the door. Immediately he felt a spike of pure panic that something had happened to Clary.

The sight that greeted him on the other side of the door was not one he expected. Alexander stood, every part of him frozen aside from his eyes which were moving up and down Magnus' body rapidly. Suddenly Magnus was acutely aware of how inappropriately he was dressed but focused on Clary over his own embarrassment.

'What's happened? Is something wrong with Clary?' Magnus asked rapidly.

'Your sisters fever has increased so Jace has sent for the doctor. He requested that I summon you at once.' Alexander said, finally looking Magnus in the eyes.

'Of course I'll come at once. Please just allow my to grab a shirt.' Magnus said hastily. He grabbed the first shirt he saw and practically ran down the hall just in time to meet the doctor at Clary's bedside. He spent a sleepless night replacing cool cloths on Clary's forehead and telling soothing stories in a low voice to ease his poor sisters pain. Daylight brought good news in the form of a broken fever and the doctor clearing Clary from further danger. Magnus wrote to his mother requesting the carriage to bring Clary home and sent a message to Jace begging off from breakfast before going to have a brief rest in his own room.

Magnus awoke with a slight headache and tiredness dragging behind his eyes. He had almost finished his makeup when he heard a loud voice he recognized. Eyes widening he rushed through the remainder of his routine and dressed at top speed. He walked as fast as he politely could and entered the drawing room to find Jocelyn and Simon sitting on one side chatting at top speed with Jace while Camille and Alexander looked on from across the room with matching looks of distaste.

'Jocelyn! Why ever are you here?' Magnus said while kissing her cheek.

'I received your message for the carriage but couldn't possibly oblige without checking on my dear Clary.' Jocelyn said. 'Dear Mr Herondale assures me that she's finally out of the woods but I'm hesitant to move her when she is so ill. We would hate to trespass on your hospitality any further Mr Herondale.' She looked towards Jace with wide eyes.

'It is no trespass to me Mrs Garroway. I would do anything required to help Ms Garroway get better.' Jace firmly replied.

'Why don't we allow Clary to make the decision herself as to where she prefers to convalesce Jocelyn.' Simon interjected.

'Of course my dear of course. I must say Mr Herondale how wonderful the house is set up now that you're in residence. I should imagine you would be quite remiss if you were to quit it' Jocelyn stated.

'I should gladly stay here for my whole life if business permitted it' Jace stated smiling.

A scoff was heard from the other side of the room. 'Really Jace you say the same about every place you stay. The lack of varied society would drive you to madness if you lived your whole life in this neighbourhood' Alexander said with a surprised look on his face as though he never intended to speak at all. Jocelyn immediately swelled with anger.

'Lack of varied society? Our neighbourhood has many families of true gentlemen we are honoured to acquaint ourselves with.' She bit out. Magnus immediately stepped in to placate her. 'Mr Lightwood meant no offence I'm sure Jocelyn. It is impossible to deny there is far more variety in the large city of a New York than we see in even our own ample neighbourhood. Now let us go see Clary before the day gets away with us. Please excuse us gentlemen and Ms Herondale.' Grabbing Jocelyn gently by the arm he slowly steered her and Simon towards Clary's room.

Unsurprisingly Clary declared herself more than fit for travel and refused to be invalid at The Institute any longer. She was profuse in her thanks to both Jace and Camille for allowing her temporary residence. Camille was effusive in her praise and expressed her desire for lunch once Clary had completely healed of her cold. Everyone was saying their appropriate goodbyes when Clary remembered she had left her favourite art book in her room. Magnus volunteered to quickly go get it while Simon helped Clary get settled in the carriage and quickly walked through the house finding it immediately on entering Clary's room. As he walked back he passed that same room that had caught his attentions the night previous and noticed Alexander standing at the window with his back to the door and no waistcoat on. Despite the mans abrupt attitude Magnus could certainly appreciate the sight the tall man made in his black shirt and well fit black breeches. As if sensing his arrival Alexander turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway.

'Mr Bane. I thought your party had left already.' Alexander startled.

'They are currently waiting for me Mr Lightwood. My sister forgot her book. She's an artist you see and without her inspiration she would be lost. I came to retrieve it. I shall interrupt you no longer.' Magnus said already turning to continue on his way. 

'Mr Bane please wait' Alexander exclaimed walking towards the doorway. Magnus stopped and looked askance at Alexander. They stood there for a few moments in silence and to Magnus it appeared that Alexander was struggling to decide what he intended to say. Finally Magnus sighed. 'I'm sorry but I must be getting to my family. What did you -' Magnus was interrupted when a pair of incredibly soft lips touched his. His eyes widened and he stood frozen as he realized exactly what was happening. His free hand came up to touch Alexander's elbow, to push him away of course he told himself, and the moment he touched the taller man Alexander threw himself away from Magnus and backed further into the room. He looked slightly terrified and confused, feelings Magnus could definitely appreciate.

'Your family Mr Bane.' He stuttered out. 'You should go.'

Magnus gathered himself together and coughed once clearing his throat. 'Have a wonderful day Mr Lightwood.' he said before fleeing back to the carriage to sit between Clary and Simon. Simon was busy telling Clary stories from his militia friends to entertain her as Jocelyn waved goodbye to the Herondale's out the carriage window. Magnus sat in stunned silence trying to contemplate what had just happened. Alexander had kissed him! Alexander, who Magnus could have sworn disapproved of him on every level, had kissed him! Magnus had never felt so confused in his life. If he didn't see Alexander again in his life he would possibly have time to sort out his own feelings on the matter. With a heavy sigh Magnus attempted to tune out his family's chatter, ready for the peace that could only come from being at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of reading fanfic from multiple different fandoms I've finally decided to take the plunge and attempt to combine a new OTP love of mine with one of my favourite love stories of all time.
> 
> Be gentle with me. It is in fact my very first written work since high school oh so long ago.
> 
> Disclaimer etc. I own none of the characters nor either of the original works. I can only wish I was as talented as Jane Austen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New acquaintances bring both promise and problems to Magnus' life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to google translate for the Spanish in this chapter so if there's any mistakes I apologize.

Clary healed comfortably at home and Magnus devoted the majority of his days to helping with her recovery, never missing an opportunity to tease her about her paramour. Clary for her part insisted that Jace was simply kind and refused to believe there could be more to his feelings. Simon spent his time happily at home grateful to see Clary improving but often seen with a scowl on his face whenever Jace was mentioned.

No sooner was Clary able to rejoin the family table than Luke made an announcement that they would have a visitor joining them that evening for supper. Jocelyn was beside herself with excitement at the prospect of Mr Herondale arriving until Luke corrected her.

'It is my cousin Mr Verlac who, when I am gone, shall inherit The Loft and can kick you all out without a moments thought. He's recently been ordained at Easter and upon receiving what seems to be a wonderful patronage from the Honourable Lady Maryse de Trueblood he is ready to set aside the feud his father had with myself and is to visit for the following fortnight. I expect him at approximately 3 o clock this afternoon.' Luke explained. 

'Well he should be ashamed at inheriting an estate that is only entailed away to him. As if our dear Clary didn't deserve the home she grew up in. Thank the angel for Mr Herondale.' Jocelyn griped.

'While no one can change the facts of the entail I believe he means to find a life partner while here. He's of the same variety as our boys and doesn't limit himself to but one choice in partner. Who knows what may become of it.' Luke calmly stated. 'Well if he means to look then we shall certainly be pleasant during his stay won't we boys.' Jocelyn said. Magnus and Simon immediately shared a look of concern as  
Jocelyn's face took on a calculating look. Somehow Magnus knew no good could come along with this Mr Verlac.

Mr Sebastian Verlac proved to be eager to please, effusive in his praise, but calculating in his assessments of The Loft. He set immediate eyes on Clary who seemed extremely uncomfortable with Sebastian's, as he insisted he be called, hands on approach to getting to know his family. Luckily for Clary, and unluckily for Magnus, Jocelyn was quick to correct Sebastian on the matter of Clary's impending engagement from Mr Herondale. Magnus felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine as calculating eyes raked him up and down. In an effort to distract attention away from Magnus Simon suggested a walk into town to visit his DuMort militia friends. Magnus and Clary readily accepted but Jocelyn insisted Sebastian accompany them. Sebastian nearly plastered himself to Magnus' side and they walked on.

Sebastian chatted nonstop about his new home and patronage with nothing but compliments about Lady Maryse de Trueblood and the grandeur of her estate in Idris. Alicante Park was apparently the epitome of perfection in Sebastian's eyes. By the time they reached the town Magnus had heard all about the chimneys and windows and how much all the draperies had cost in the east wing.

As they entered town a few of Simon's acquaintances in the Militia stopped the group to chat with Simon. Magnus' attention wandered down the street and he saw Jace and Alexander riding towards them. Upon reaching the group Jace didn't waste a moment before politely greeting the group. Magnus could hear Jane introducing Sebastian but kept his eyes on Alexander. The tall man was holding himself stiffly and avoiding Magnus' gaze. Magnus found his confusion overwhelming him once again, all his unanswered questions swarming him at once. What had Alexander meant by kissing him only to recoil as if burnt by the action. Why kiss him at all when his disdain for Magnus' status in life was so obvious?

As Clary chatted with Jace and Simon with his militia friend (Jordan? Justin? Magnus couldn't remember his name) another young man in regimentals joined the group. If Magnus hadn't already been watching Alexander he was sure he would have missed the way he tensed even further before suddenly riding off. Jace quickly made his excuses and rode off after Alexander. Magnus forced himself to refocus on the new soldier in their midst.

'Magnus Bane this is Mr Santiago newly promoted and stationed here with our militia. Mr Santiago, my brother Magnus Bane.' Simon introduced.

'Please do call me Raphael.' 

'Magnus, I insist.' 

Simon's friend (Jacob?) requested their company at a dinner that their Captain was having that evening. Simon readily agreed to attend and Magnus watched carefully as his face fell slightly, with a quick glance in Raphael's direction, when Clary reminded him they were expected at home this evening. He seemed to regain some cheer as Magnus suggested they all walk the soldiers back to their barracks before returning home and struck off in that direction with Jimmy immediately. Magnus was relieved to see Clary link her arm with Sebastian and strike up conversation while leading him away from Magnus. Sebastian looked torn between his excitement for a willing audience to continue his exultations of Alicante Park and his desire to continue his limpet impression at Magnus' side. Luckily for Magnus Sebastian's excitement won out and he was left to walk alone with Raphael.

'You must be pleased to have so dedicated a fiancé Magnus that even your sister must work so hard to gain his attentions.' Raphael's smoothly tempered voice broke the silence.

'You are mistaken mi nuevo amigo. Simply my cousin and most definitely not my fiancé.' Magnus replied easily.

¿Tu. hablas español?' Raphael queried, excitement creeping into his voice. Magnus easily replied 'Si. Mi familia vivía en España desde hace algún tiempo antes de que mi madre falleció.'

'Mi más sentido pésame.' Raphael soberly stated. Magnus waved off his concerns and the two continued chatting about the neighbourhood as they walked. Soon enough Magnus could see the barracks ahead. Realizing their time together was drawing to a close Magnus forced himself to satisfy his curiosity.

'I hope you don't find me to be indelicate but I find I must inquire as to your relationship with Mr Lightwood. I noted upon our greeting that you two appear to know each other prior to your stays here in the neighbourhood.' Magnus asked.

Raphael immediately tensed up. 'We've known each other our whole lives actually. My dear Madre was his nanny and I spent my childhood playing with him and well as his darling sister Isabelle and their younger brother Maxwell. I spent hours and hours playing with them as we grew and when my own lovely Madre passed on his father the elder Mr Lightwood happily allowed me to stay with the family. We were all tremendously close until his passing at which point the younger Mr Lightwood refused me the inheritance his father had set aside for me, that being the very parsonage at Alicante Park your cousin now holds, once I had received my ordination. He believed me as unworthy of a direct inheritence you see based on my position as I quote 'nothing but the son of the help.' I believe I would have been quite happy as a priest but instead have been forced to make my own way in the world instead. At least the militia keeps me active and has given me many opportunities to make new acquaintances such as yourself! I find nothing more dreary than sitting about with a dusty old tome and no company.' 

Magnus could hardly believe what he was hearing. While he knew Alexander to be firm in his pride of his station in life, to see himself as so highly above a man he had been raised with as a child to the point of directly refusing his fathers wishes was near despicable behaviour! How could this same man then kiss him, an orphan adoptee also below him in life? Magnus opted to hold firm to his indignation on Raphael's behalf rather than sink himself back into the pit of confusion that thoughts of his and Alexanders kiss always brought about. 'No wonder you were so unhappy to see him today! I'm not so sure I could be so restrained if I were in your situation.' Magnus said heatedly in reply.

'My dear Magnus don't you worry an ounce for me. I am not afraid of Mr Lightwood. Since we're both to be in the neighbourhood for the foreseeable future he can choose to avoid me as he sees fit if his guilty conscience rears its ugly head. I long ago deemed him unworthy of my anger. His nature is to be jealous of those who steal attention away from what he deems his accomplishments which were most obviously simply handed to him as the eldest son.' Raphael brushed off Magnus' concern. 'I do hope I haven't coloured your opinion of the man'.

'He is well known to be antisocial and prideful in the neighbourhood. I shall of course keep this conversation between us as I would hate to see pity directed your way my friend.' Magnus said. He noticed Simon's friend (Jeffrey?) saying his goodbyes to the group. 'I'm sorry to have to take my leave from you. It has been a rare pleasure getting to know you today Raphael. I'm certain we shall see each other again!' 

Raphael took his leave and walked off with James. Sebastian quickly took his place at Magnus' side and the family walked back to The Loft, Magnus too busy contemplating this new info about Alexander to properly listen to Sebastian. Luckily Sebastian required more of an audience than a conversation partner. Magnus couldn't wait to get some time alone to unburden his mind. As they arrived back home Magnus mentally shook off his thoughts and focused on surviving what was sure to be a most tedious dinner. 

Luckily for Magnus dinner was interrupted by a messenger from The Institute carrying an invite to a ball for the coming Saturday. The event had Jocelyn over the moon with excitement as her and Clary immediately began discussing gowns. The ball became the only topic of conversation as Mr Verlac attempted to talk about the ballrooms at Alicante Park but found no audience and Magnus took the moment to quietly discuss the newest novel he was reading with Luke.

The excitement in The Loft only increased the next day when Simon returned home from his daily walk with the news that the militia had also been invited to the ball. Even more welcoming was the news that Raphael had assured Simon that despite Alexander's presence at the ball he would be attending and hoped to enjoy the family's company at the event. Magnus found himself feeling conflicted. He was excited to have the chance to see and dance with Tessa, and hopefully his new friend Raphael, but was uncertain how to approach the matter of Alexander attending. Putting their kiss to the side he found little to recommend Alexander to him, especially after hearing Raphael's story of his treatment towards a man who he had been raised alongside. Forcing himself to put his internal conflicts to the side Magnus joined the household excitement, happy merely to have an amusing event to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of reading fanfic I'm attempting to write one for one of my favourite fandoms. This is my first written work since high school required creative writing so be gentle with me.
> 
> As always I own neither the characters nor the original two works. If only.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball was supposed to be a night of near magical fun, and yet ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the kudos and comment received so far! The fact anyone is even reading this is so far beyond any expectations I had!
> 
> On with the story!

Between Sebastian's constant presence and the anticipation of Saturday's ball Magnus found the week to be moving at far too slow a pace for his liking. A brief moment of respite occurred when Tessa visited with her sister Maia and immediately noticing Magnus' discomfort with Sebastian's persistent attentions Tessa engaged him in conversation leaving Magnus free to chat idly with Maia and Simon. Jocelyn was in her element, in high spirits seeing Magnus and Sebastian together while Luke found the whole affair to be merely amusing.

Saturday brought with it wonderful weather and high spirits in The Loft. Magnus happily spent the day with Clary and Simon getting ready for the ball, delicately working Clary's long red hair into an intricate braided style that flawlessly accented her gorgeous features and lacing her into her gorgeous deep green empire waisted dress. He helped Simon tame his hair and dress in an immaculate set of black breeches with a matching waistcoat over a deep red shirt so dark it was black upon first appearances. Finally he set out to ready himself. Deep purple breeches, his favourite gold embroidered shirt and soft cream vest complimented his makeup and signature hair style. The three descended down the stairs together much to the delight of Jocelyn awaiting below. She immediately set upon Clary and Simon brushing imaginary wrinkles from their clothes. Sebastian appeared at Magnus' side as if out of thin air.

'You're looking particularly stunning this evening Magnus.' Sebastian leered.

'Thank you Sebastian.' Magnus replied stepping away slightly.

'I would like to take this chance before we arrive at The Institute to request the honour of the first two dances with you.' Sebastian asked formally.

'Of course he'll dance with you! He would be delighted!' Jocelyn replied on Magnus' behalf before he could reply negatively. Sebastian happily walked alongside Luke and Jocelyn to lead the family to the carriage; Magnus, Simon and Clary trailing behind. 'Maybe Tessa will distract him again for you once we're at the ball' Simon suggested. Magnus could only hope he was correct.

Upon arrival at The Institute the Garroway family made their way quickly through the greeting line, chatting briefly with the Herondales before moving into a small lobby. Magnus scanned the crowd, eagerly looking for Tessa and Raphael. Spotting a red coat out of the corner of his eye he excitedly turned only too see Simon's friend (Jason?) approaching. Dejected he continued his search when his eyes connected with a pair of hazel ones he knew far too well. Alexander once again wore all black and despite Magnus' dislike for the man he took a moment to enjoy how well fit Alexander's clothes truly were. He focused back on his family as he heard Jacob (?) mention his name.

'Mr Bane I am sorry. Raphael wished for me to extend to you his most sincere regrets that he is unable to attend this evening. Urgent business called him into New York City' the militia man sombrely said. 'I'm sure the business would not have been so urgent if he had not the risk of running into the company of so unfavourable a person as we both know.'

Magnus nodded and felt a measure of resentment run through him. Alexander may be well enough to look at but he was certainly no gentleman and had now managed to deprive him of the pleasure of Raphael's company which Magnus had so looked forward to having this evening. To add to his misery Sebastian appeared at that moment to lead Magnus into the main ballroom while taking the opportunity to remind him of their immediate dances together. Magnus forced himself to smile genially and take Sebastian's arm following him into the ballroom. As they lined up for their dance Magnus was truly pleased to notice that Clary and Jace were among the dancers and both looked well pleased with their partners.

Sometime later Magnus was finally free of the dance floor having danced his two required, and painfully awful, dances with Sebastian as well as a few with Maia and Tessa. He had been grateful to find both girls and eagerly used them as an excuse to detach himself from Sebastian and found delight in catching up with them both as they danced. He worked his way over to the refreshments to soothe his parched throat. As he stood at the table he noticed Simon behaving more raucously than normal with his militia friends and found himself concerned over how much his brother had imbibed through the course of the meeting. Noting Clary was free he went to talk to her, hoping Simon would remember himself and calm his behaviours. He teased Clary about her many dances with Jace and watched delighted as her cheeks flushed. He was laughing merrily when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Turning he was shocked to see Alexander standing in front of him.

'Would you do me the great honour of dancing with me Mr Bane.' Alexander's calmly asked, deep voice smoothing its way down Magnus' spine.

'Of course Mr Lightwood' Magnus said with more than slight astonishment. Alexander bowed and walked towards the dance floor. Magnus immediately turned to Clary in mild panic. 'Why couldn't I think of a good excuse to say no? I've already endured one disagreeable partner this evening!'

'Jace speaks extremely highly of him. You may yet find him to have many redeeming qualities Mags' Clary was quick to try and calm him.

'Wouldn't that be truly disagreeable to find redemption where dislike is already rooted!' Magnus stated before walking off to join his unlikely partner.

Magnus and Alexander took their places and began to dance in silence. Magnus initially thought to maintain the silence throughout the whole affair but quickly decided that conversation would actually create more irritation in his partner. 'It has been a lovely evening so far has it not Mr Lightwood?' A quick nod was Alexander's only reply. 'It is now your turn to attempt conversation Mr Lightwood. Perhaps a remark on the couples in the dance or the display of the room?'

'Do you always chatter so while dancing' Alexander queried. Magnus could have sworn he heard amusement in his voice.

'Not always but when one is presented with the chance to improve on ones acquaintance I believe it necessary to embrace the opportunity.' Magnus replied.

'Far be it for me to deny you any pleasure Mr Bane.' came the dry reply. 'Do you often walk into town with your sister and brother?'

'Almost daily as the weather allows Mr Lightwood. When you came upon us the other day we were just making a new acquaintance.' Magnus replied, noting the immediate flush colouring Alexander's face. He watched patiently as Alexander appeared to struggle with what he wanted to say. 'Mr Santiago has always proven adept at making new friends. His fault merely lies in being able to retain them.' he finally said in a clipped tone of voice.

'He has managed to lose your friendship in a most terrible way as to impact the whole of his future life.' Magnus dared to continue on the topic. Alexander looked ready to reply when Tessa's father appeared at their side.

'I do so love to see you young people enjoying all the society dancing brings. If I may be so bold I look forward to seeing you two dance again at a certain desirable event in the near future!' He exclaimed jovially while looking off to the side. Magnus and Alexander both followed his line of sight to see Clary and Jace quietly talking at the refreshments. Alexander's face took on a pinched look and his mouth flattened into a straight line. Tessa's father flitted away leaving Magnus to direct them back to their dance. They danced a few more moments in silence before Magnus cautiously broached conversation again.

'I remember you saying once that your good opinion once lost was lost forever. I imagine then that you're cautious with whom gains your respect to begin with' Magnus asked.

'I am.'

'Do you ever allow others opinions to influence your own?'

'I like to think not. Can I ask which direction your thoughts have taken? Where are these questions leading to Mr Bane?' Alexander asked firmly. 'I am unsure myself Mr Lightwood. I find myself curious and simply attempting to understand your character further since I'm sure this may be my only chance to attempt.' Magnus shook his head. 'I've heard many differing accounts and I find it perplexing indeed.'

'Well I would hope that your great powers of understanding would allow you to make sense of the information you have sought. Thank you for the dance Mr Bane. Enjoy the remainder of your evening.' Alexander stated brusquely, bowed and walked out of the ballroom leaving Magnus alone as the dance ended. Magnus found himself dissatisfied with the whole affair and slightly chagrined with himself for making Alexander feel exceedingly uncomfortable. 

Magnus had hardly a moment to himself after Alexander's departure when Camille sauntered in his direction and stopped at his side.

'My dear Mr Bane' she smirked, 'I've been speaking at length with your dear sister this evening and she told me you've become quite interested in Mr Santiago. Doubtlessly I imagine he forgot to tell you he is merely the son of Mr Lightwood's nanny and not a gentleman of any high stature. I'm sorry to take the shine off your beloveds golden image but there it is.'

'If you think my opinion solely lies on Mr Santiago's station at birth then you are uncommonly mistaken Ms Herondale. He informed me of that himself and unlike you I don't find this a reason to toss him aside.' Magnus replied passionately.

'How very altruistic of you Mr Bane. Despite whatever tales you may have heard the truth is Mr Santiago treated Alexander most maliciously! I personally don't know the specifics but I can attest that Alexander never willfully treated Mr Santiago poorly. He is simply above reproach in all such dealings. Do forgive me if my interference has offended you as I meant it with all kindness.' Camille haughtily replied before leaving.

'So blinded by her own bias towards Mr Lightwood's perfection. Just like her to try and explain away such unforgivable behaviour' Magnus thought to himself angrily. He was going to rejoin Clary and Jace when a loud noise caught his attention in the next room. He entered the room only to stand horrified as he saw Simon dancing on top of the piano in the room, his militia friends all cheering him on. He swiftly maneuvered through the crowd and bodily pulled Simon back down to the floor, shooing his friends away to disperse the disruption. He was just getting ready to lecture the unsteady Simon when he looked up and saw his greatest nightmare coming to life. 

If it wasn't enough that he could plainly hear Jocelyn exalting to all her friends about Clary's impending marriage to the richest man in the neighbourhood she was also bragging about getting Simon and himself highly married once Jace was securely in Clary's grasp. He had rarely heard Jocelyn speak so vulgarly and was affronted to hear such language in so public a place. Of course, since his family could never embarrass him without an audience Simon promptly pointed out that Mr Lightwood was staring at them from the corner of the room. Magnus hadn't noticed him initially, too focused on getting Simon's drunken behaviour back in line.

'I'm feeling rather poorly Mags' Simon whined. Magnus sat him down carefully, firmly telling him not to move and began making his way to Jocelyn intending to direct her towards leaving when he saw Clary walking in the room. Grateful to see her he quickly informed her it was time to leave as Simon was ill. Clary was just volunteering to speak to Jocelyn when they both saw Sebastian quickly go by. Feeling his heart drop Magnus could only observe as Sebastian began rambling towards Alexander without having been introduced. Alexander's face filled with utter disdain as he merely walked away from Sebastian mid sentence. Clary and Magnus exchanged matching looks of misery and applied themselves to the task of gathering up their family.

Finally they were all ready to leave. Clary was saying her goodbyes to the Herondales while Luke escorted Jocelyn into the carriage. Magnus could hardly look Alexander in the eye as he passed by and opted to focus on carrying the majority of Simon's weight as he forced him towards the carriage home. He graciously thanked the hosts and finally they were on their way back to The Loft. Simon groaned in pain.

'It is too bad your brother took ill Clary and we had to leave before the very end of the ball. I was certainly hoping to see a firm engagement with Mr Herondale by nights end.' Jocelyn tittered.

'Maybe if Simon hadn't had too much fun we would still be at the ball Mama.' Clary stated boldly. Magnus immediately noticed Clary had not protested against an engagement with Jace, merely protesting at having to leave early.

'A young man can not have too much fun Clarissa. Be gentle on your brother for he is ill.' Jocelyn berated. Clary and Jocelyn immediately began bickering. 

A ball was supposed to be an evening of nearly magical fun, and yet Magnus couldn't help lamenting to himself that a night that had held such promise had ended up being such an excruciatingly embarrassing evening. He simply wished to return home and forget the awful turn the night had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of reading fanfic I'm attempting to write one for one of my favourite fandoms. This is my first written work since high school required creative writing so be gentle with me.
> 
> As always I own neither the characters nor the original two works. If only.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted proposal creates problems for Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the kudos and to all that are even reading this fic! 
> 
> On with the story!

Magnus woke up feeling the weight of the previous evening settle on him once again. He forced himself to get up and got himself ready and joined his family at breakfast. Jocelyn was happily chatting with Luke while Simon looked like only sheer force of will was holding him upright at the table. Clary was chatting to Sebastian quietly while Simon flinched at Sebastian's boisterous responses. Magnus ate in uninterrupted silence. Simon disappeared the moment breakfast was over, likely to continue dealing with the consequences of his overindulgence the night prior. Magnus excused himself with the intention of going to the drawing room to read when Clary excused herself as well. Magnus was willing to pass up an opportunity to read in exchange for gossiping with Clary so the two settled comfortably next to each other on their favourite chaise and began swapping stories of their evening. Clary was just telling Magnus how she had been catching up with Camille when Jocelyn burst into the room, Sebastian slightly behind her.

'Clary you're needed upstairs. Sebastian requires privacy to speak with your brother.' Jocelyn said with a wide smirk on her mouth.

Instantly concerned Magnus stood quickly. 'Oh please don't leave. Anything Sebastian needs to say to me can surely be said in front of my closest family' he said hurriedly. 'I was actually just about to leave myself to attend to some duties so please do excuse me.'

'Nonsense!' Jocelyn exclaimed. 'Clary you're needed upstairs immediately. Magnus I insist you stay and listen to Sebastian. Simon will attend to your ... forgotten duties'. She bodily grabbed Clary before obviously pulling her out of the room. 

Magnus wandered about as unobtrusively as possible until there was a chair between himself and Sebastian. He attempted to end the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

'What can I do for you today Sebastian.' He inquired repressing a sigh.

'Please Magnus do sit down. We have much to discuss and I'd hate to see you fatigue.' Sebastian replied easily. Magnus opted to sit in the chair in front of him rather than return to the chaise.

'First I wish to express that I find your affinity for your family to be such a charming aspect of your personality. It is far too common for adoptees to create rancour and tension due to jealousy but you seem to understand your place in life very keenly and the easiness with which you attend to the family is to be admired.' Magnus immediately tensed at the insinuation that he should have to beg for affection from the family who loved him without question. Sebastian simply carried on oblivious to any offence he had caused.

'Almost as soon as I had received my ordination I sought to settle the feud between my now late father and Luke. I believe every priest should set the example of harmony in familial matters and as part of extending that olive branch, as they say, I decided to look also to settle my future life whilst in the household as well. Almost from the moment I came to The Loft I singled you out as the most desirable companion. As such I want to assure you of the strength of my affections and dutifully request the honour of your hand in marriage.' Sebastian continued.

'Sebastian I can't possibly accept -'

'Of course you can't accept without more clarification on my reasons for proposing! Your rationality in the face of emotional matters is such a flattering trait.' Sebastian paused to smile at Magnus. 'So then my reasons for marriage. Firstly, I believe that every priest needs to set the example of a happy marriage for his parish. My parishioners expect me to be able to advise them on the way forward through their troubles and it's simply not possible without having the experience of happy matrimony to drawn from. 

Secondly, and this may be more important than the first reason actually, it is the express wish of my illustrious patroness Lady Maryse de Trueblood that I settle immediately with a partner. Mr Verlac, she said to me, you'd best find someone as soon as possible to manage your home properly to better allow you to manage your parish. I believe she'd find you suitable, once she looked beyond your gender that is. You're a charming, active person but not brought up too high so you'll be able to easily defer to her Ladyship's grace.

And lastly, I suppose, I believe matrimony will surely add to my own life's happiness.' Sebastian finally stopped talking long enough to draw breath and Magnus immediately stood from his chair.

'Sebastian while I recognize the honour of your proposal and I do not seek to bring you grief I simply cannot accept.' Magnus firmly stated.

Sebastian looked at him momentarily stunned before a wide smile spread on his face. 'Ah my dear Magnus I am to understand it is normal for the object of ones affections to initially decline the offer of marriage, so as to test the proposer's true feelings. Please be assured I have nothing but the most ardent feelings towards you.' 

'Sebastian I would never play with someone's affections in this way. I simply cannot marry you.' Magnus plainly said. 

Sebastian stood in front of Magnus with an incredulous look on his face. 'But, this is a great offer for you Magnus. You may never get another offer!' Magnus noted anger starting to leak into Sebastian's voice.

'I am not concerned about future offers Sebastian only the present one. I would not be able to make you happy in the long term and I am thoroughly convinced that you could never make me happy. I appreciate your sentiments but I refuse to accept them. Please excuse me.' Magnus nearly fled from the drawing room to get away from Sebastian when he crashed into Jocelyn eavesdropping just outside the door.

'What have you done! You've thrown away your future!!!' Jocelyn cried. 'I shall speak to Luke about this nonsense!' Magnus simply couldn't be bothered and ran to his room. 

Collapsing on his bed he felt himself shaking. Regardless of what he had said to Sebastian he felt his own insecurities welling up. A orphaned gentleman with no inheritance to speak of who would likely have to go into the army once Luke passed so as to make his own fortunes ... he knew he was never going to marry advantageously. Mixed into that an outgoing personality that many found overly flirtatious which resulted in a tendency to never be taken seriously meant he was often treated more as a centrepiece than as a scholar. No wonder Alexander Lightwood looked down on him so. (Now where had that thought come from he wondered).

Magnus allowed himself to stew in his own self recrimination for awhile before forcing himself to look into the mirror. Sebastian was a horrible choice for himself for marriage and Magnus had only done exactly what was required for the happiness of both parties. Personal failings aside he knew he wanted the love he looked for. He would rather be happy than comfortable.

He had only just pulled his emotional and mental state back into a semblance of normalcy when a knock sounded at the door. Clary stood in the doorway. 'Father would like to see you in his study. Mama has been in there with him since you left that horrid Sebastian in the drawing room. Regardless of what Father says I'm so proud of you Magnus.' Magnus gathered her in for a quick hug, took a deep breath and struck off to Luke's study.

'Magnus my boy please join us.' Magnus noticed Jocelyn sitting angrily in one of Luke's reading chairs. 'Jocelyn tells me that Sebastian made you an offer of marriage. Is this true?'

'Yes it is.' Magnus stated plainly.

'And I also hear you've refused his offer.' Luke said smoothly.

'Yes I have.' Magnus looked directly at Luke.

'Well Magnus I am afraid to tell you that you have a very difficult choice to make. Jocelyn has informed me that she will not be speaking to you again until you accept Sebastian's offer of marriage. And I shall refuse to speak to you if you do.' Luke smiled. Jocelyn immediately burst into tears in her chair.

'I'm sorry Jocelyn but I must refuse Sebastian's offer. I love you dearly and I hope you reconsider your decision to avoid speaking to me. I know you're merely concerned for my future but ultimately I believe this choice will work out best for all parties. I refuse to marry for material reasons.' Magnus said passionately. 

Luke merely patted his shoulder and showed him out the door. 'I'll work on her son, don't you worry. She loves you too much to avoid you fully.' Luke reassured Magnus. 'Thank you Luke. I'm very lucky to have you two in my life.' Magnus replied. 'Perhaps it's best though if I collect Clary and go for a small walk to allow Jocelyn to cool down. Is Sebastian still in house?'

'He left almost immediately after your refusal of him. I believe he's gone to stay with Tessa's family as they're the only other family he really knows in the neighbourhood and he isn't to be back in Idris for another three days. Enjoy your walk. Take Simon with you too. The fresh air will do him good.'

Magnus followed Luke's advice and collected Clary and a pained Simon and they headed off into the woods for a long walk. Magnus was more grateful than ever for his siblings as they cheered him up. He felt more himself than he had in weeks by the time they returned back to The Loft; in fact Magnus thought, it was the most centered he'd felt since Alexander Lightwood, and the Herondales of course, had entered his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of reading fanfic I'm attempting to write one for one of my favourite fandoms. This is my first written work since high school required creative writing so be gentle with me.
> 
> As always I own neither the characters nor the original two works. If only.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising news, sad news and travels ahead!

While Sebastian did opt to stay at Tessa's for the remainder of his trip he did make daily visits to The Loft to sit and talk with Luke. Magnus made a point of being absent from the house when he knew Sebastian was coming over. 

On the final day of Sebastian's visit he sent word before coming that Tessa would be joining him. Magnus stiffly greeted Sebastian before the pastor practically ran off to Luke's study. Once he was safely gone Magnus eagerly turned to Tessa drawing her in for a quick hug.

'Tessa my dear I'm so glad to get to see you today! I would have visited earlier but I didn't want to cause any awkwardness with Sebastian currently in residence.'

'Completely understandable my friend. Why don't we go for a short walk and leave Mr Verlac to talk with Luke.' Tessa suggested. Magnus immediately agreed and they set off towards the short path through the woods. 'I have to admit I had ulterior reasons for visiting with you today my friend. I have some news to share.'

'What news Tessa?' Magnus asked.

'Mr Verlac has proposed to me and I have accepted him. He is returning to the neighbourhood in a fortnight at which point we'll be married.' Tessa calmly said.

Magnus stopped walking and simply stared at Tessa. He knew his shock was showing on his face but he just couldn't seem to control it. 

'I know it must be a surprise to you seeing as he so recently proposed to you but we have had many conversations over his visit and I find that my chances of happiness are as likely with him as with anyone else.' Tessa continued with her soothing voice. 'I've never been like you my dear Magnus. I've never desired a grandiose affection in my life. I've only ever desired a comfortable living and mutual respect in a relationship. Mr Verlac, despite his oddities, is a respectable man with a well endowed patroness. I believe we shall get along just fine.' 

Magnus quickly hugged Tessa again. 'I will not do you the dishonour of lying to you. I am heavily surprised. However if Sebastian has secured your affections then I believe him to be a truly happy man. All I have ever wanted for you is happiness Tessa, with whomsoever you deem worthy of you.'

'I have one request to ask you my dear Magnus.' Tessa queried. 

'Anything you require' Magnus answered.

'My sister Maia is to come visit me a fortnight after the wedding. Rather than my father accompany her I would love it if you would be her chaperone and then stay with us in Idris for a month before returning home with her' Tessa asked.

'I shall look forward to it Tessa. How can I pass up the chance at spending time with you. Besides, I can see the grandeur of Alicante Park with my very own eyes!' Magnus teased. He steered them back towards The Loft and Tessa and her now fiancé left shortly after. Magnus joined Luke in his study where Luke confirmed Sebastian had informed him of the pending nuptials.

'At least when he returns in two weeks he shall be staying at his future in laws house.' Luke joked. Magnus forced out a laugh before standing to pace in his agitation. 'Luke do you think I erred in not accepting Sebastian's proposal?' The words burst free as if unintended. 'Magnus why ever would you ask that?' Luke asked concerned.

'I know my circumstances do not recommend me to high advantage. I'm an orphan of questionable birth with no fortune to speak of. Am I acting as Icarus and reaching for too high an expectation?' Magnus worried.

'Magnus listen to me. Yes you are an orphan but you are not without family. You are not endowed in money but you are rich in compassion and love in your life. Never settle for someone who is not truly worth your time and love. Money does not a gentleman make. You are one of the best men I have ever known and I would despise to see your flame squandered by a simpleton who merely enjoyed your exterior beauty, ignoring the beauty within.' The passion in Luke's voice had Magnus fighting back tears. Luke pulled Magnus into their first hug in quite some time and held on til Magnus finally rid himself of the lump in his throat and pulled back.

'Thank you Luke. I'm so thankful to have you and this whole family in my life.' he said once he could do so without sounding choked up.

'It is us who are thankful for you Magnus. Now go gossip with Clary. I know she's been waiting to abuse Sebastian until you returned.' Luke shooed Magnus out of his study with a laugh.

Magnus easily found Clary in the drawing room and the two settled on their favourite chaise and promptly began sharing accounts. According to Clary Luke had seemed merely amused at Sebastian's grand news which took some of the smugness out of Sebastian's appearance during his visit. Jocelyn's ill humour had grown at the announcement and so far she was holding firm to her intention to never speak to Magnus again.

It was as they were talking that one of the servants entered with a message for Clary from The Institute. Magnus offered Clary privacy but was brushed off. He watched as her countenance grew more and more despondent as she read.

'Biscuit dear what has happened?'

'Jace has left for New York City.' Clary said sadly. 'Here read for yourself.' She passed him the letter which turned out to be from Camille and not Jace himself.

'My dear Clarissa,

I know we spoke the other day of my dear brothers impending trip to the City for business. He now believes that business will take longer than his initial estimate and so we have all decided to retire back to New York City with him. It has been so long since we've been in town and my dear Alexander is anxious to be reunited with his sister. I believe you would share my genuine affection for Isabelle, she is such a wonderful friend and we are all so uncommonly fond of her. I hope it's not too far reaching to say I believe she will one day soon be my sister as well.

I will so miss your company. It has been the highlight of our time at The Institute. I do hope we shall see each other again soon.

Most sincerely,  
Camille Herondale'

Magnus folded the letter and held back a scoff. Clary sighed heavily. 'It seems obvious to me Mags. Camille knows her brother best and seems to feel a match is imminent with Ms Lightwood and seeks to put me on my guard.'

'Or she sees that her brother is mad for you and wishes him to marry Ms Lightwood instead! Your propensity to see the best in everyone is overshadowing her obvious machinations Clary.' Magnus replied directly.

'She is my friend Mags and I can't believe she would deceive me on purpose. I shall simply have to devote myself to forgetting Jace.' Clary said sadly.

Magnus thought for a brief moment. 'Biscuit, what if you were to go to the city? I'm to go to Idris in a month. You could go stay with our Aunt Catarina and Uncle Ragnor. If you mailed the request today the trip could be finalized before weeks end. They love you and I'm sure they'd love to have you visit.'

'While I love our Aunt and Uncle as much as you do Mags what is there to do for me in the City.' Clary questioned.

'You send Ms Herondale an invite to tea. Jace will learn of your presence in town and come to you immediately. Trust me in this Biscuit. That man obviously loves you, despite others wishes.' Magnus calmly replied.

'Oh Mags!' Clary smiled. 'I'll go speak with Father directly!' She rushed out of the room and Magnus rejoiced in bringing joy back to Clary's countenance. He could see straight through Camille's manipulations but was positive once Jace and Clary reunited all would work out for the best.

Now he just had to tell Simon that he was to be left home alone with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grateful for all the people who have taken time to read this story. 
> 
> As always I own neither the characters nor Jane Austen's genius.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travels to Idris, the grandeur of Alicante Park, and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the continued reads and support this story has had!
> 
> On with the show!

The month preceding Magnus' trip to Idris flew by with the flurry of wedding planning activities with Tessa, dinners with Simon and his DuMort militia friends, and of course the wedding itself. Sebastian looked well pleased with himself throughout the whole affair while Tessa looked beautiful and serene. Maia and Luke stood up for the couple and even Magnus brushed off his cynicism in favour of celebrating. 

He was gratified to have the chance of seeing Raphael again at his final dinner with Simon and the DuMort soldiers. They opted to sit next to each other at dinner to better facilitate quiet conversation. 

'I'm happy you have returned to the neighbourhood my friend.'

'I'm glad to be back my friend. I was most distressed when business called ... No. I find I cannot deceive you Magnus. While I have been attending to business it could have waited until after the ball at The Institute but I found it best to be precautionary. I knew appearing at the ball would incite Alexander to cause a frightful scene and I would never wish to be the cause of such unpleasantness. I hear much has happened since I left however.' Raphael explained.

'Oh yes my dearest friend Tessa has most recently married Mr Verlac. I am to accompany her sister to Idris two days hence. I am most happy for her.' Magnus shared.

'I hear he attempted to woo you first dear Magnus. I can't tell you how happy I am to see him denied. While I have no qualms of you being master at the Idris parsonage I am glad it is not as partner to its unintended priest.' Raphael boldly said.

'Yes, well, I believe we are all happier for the change in Mr Verlac's affections.' Magnus blushed. Simon asked Raphael about his trip and distracted his attentions allowing Magnus to regain control of his flush. The rest of the dinner was spent enjoying everyone's company and listening to be militia men swap outlandish stories of bravery in action. 

Before he knew it Clary was leaving for the City and Magnus joined Maia as they set out to Idris. Jocelyn finally broke her angry silence to hug Magnus and wish him safe travels and Magnus basked in the reaffirmation of her affection. The journey was long but not tedious. Maia and him enjoyed great conversation interspersed with enough quiet time for Magnus to enjoy watching the countryside go by through his window. Sebastian and Tessa awaited them as the carriage drove up to the entrance of a charmingly sized house. Magnus helped Maia out of the carriage before steeling himself mentally to greet his cousin.

'Magnus! We're so pleased you could accompany Maia on her visit! I hope you will enjoy your time here.' Sebastian began with his typical effusiveness. 

'Thank you for having me Sebastian. You have a charming place here I see. I can't see how anyone wouldn't enjoy themselves here.'

'I have been blessed that my Ladyship has granted me such comfort and beauty to live in my dear cousin.' Sebastian gloated before turning to attend to Maia. Magnus took the opportunity to hug Tessa. 

'It is so good to see you Tessa.'

'I am happy to see you as well Magnus.' came the reply. Sebastian insisted on showing his visitors about the whole house and set off with Maia on his arm. Magnus took Tessa's arm and followed behind feigning attentiveness. Sebastian rambled on about closets and staircases and abundantly praised Lady Maryse's opinions on every inch of the house. Tessa mentioned Maia's love of flowers and Sebastian immediately offered a tour of his gardens. 

This left Tessa and Magnus behind to explore the library. Tessa easily explained it to be her favourite room in the house and she spent many hours happily reading in the window nook. 

'Sebastian spends hours in his garden which of course I encourage for his health. Between that and his daily walks to Alicante Park I believe he gets his share of fresh air and exercise.' Tessa said, lips forming a small smile. 

'He's required daily by her Ladyship?' Magnus inquired also smiling. 

'Possibly not required, but I confess I encourage that as well.' Tessa laughed. 'Between his exercise and his worshippers I find there are days we hardly spend time with each other. I find myself quietly content.' 

'I am gratified to hear of your happiness my dear friend. Now, when am I to see the grandeur of Alicante Park.' Magnus teased.

As it turned out Sebastian had accepted an invite on their behalf to afternoon tea the next day at Alicante Park so Magnus was to see the oft discussed home sooner rather than later. After a solid evenings rest Magnus freshened himself up in preparation for the walk. His favourite maroon breeches, silver shirt studded along the shoulders and black vest complimented his black eyeliner and coiffed hair. As they walked Magnus noted Sebastian's nervousness increased at the same pace as his ramblings. Eventually they passed through the wood and the house came into view. The house was grand indeed; at first glance Magnus noted the sheer opulence in the outer entrance, rows and rows of large windows, and meticulously groomed gardens out front. Despite its obvious beauty though Magnus noted the house felt formidable bordering on unwelcoming.

'Have no fear Magnus. The beauty of Alicante Park took my breath away at first too. Her Ladyship, while used to highborn company, will not look down her nose on you despite your ... elaborate attire.' Sebastian said. Magnus simply hummed, opting to bite back his sarcastic reply about both his status and attire.

Magnus found Lady Maryse de Trueblood matched her grand home as he expected. Her beautiful and polished exterior inspired Magnus to imagine an invisible and impenetrable wall surrounding her. She immediately looked him up and down and made it obvious that she found him wanting in some way. Her daughter Lydia was surprisingly entertaining but often cowed into silence by her strong willed mother. Tea passed with very little in be way of true conversation; Maryse sharply informed Sebastian of her will on multiple Idris issues and Sebastian rushed to assure her they would be completed, all while tripping over an abundance of compliments for her and her daughter. Tessa opted for silence and Maia looked positively terrified. 

Finally they moved to a grand drawing room where Sebastian continued to grovel at Lady Maryse as the party sat uncomfortably in silence. Magnus was surprised when he suddenly heard his name.

'So Mr Bane. Mr Verlac tells me that you are his cousin but we both know that's not completely true. You must be grateful to have a decent family take you in especially considering your ... questionable origins. It's a shame for you that the Garroway estate shall be entailed away to Mr Verlac.' Maryse's voice dripped with condescension.

'I am grateful indeed your Ladyship.' Magnus replied calmly.

'I feel you must also be more bewitching than you appear to have tempted Mr Verlac into an abomination of a match with you. It is unfortunate for your 'family' that a match couldn't work out with the Garroway's daughter but it all seems to have worked out in the end.'

'Actually I don't consider any match to be an abomination based merely on the gender of the couple. Respect and affection mean far more to me than old fashioned opinions on appropriateness.' Magnus continued to stay calm in the face of her Ladyship's expected attitude. 'Why should my happiness be limited when even God's law accepts all love?'

'You speak quite openly but your appearance tells me all I need to know about *your* preferences Mr Bane. A true gentleman doesn't require such flamboyance unless they're attempting to attract the wrong sort.' Maryse said cuttingly. Sebastian had turned white and Tessa looked increasingly uncomfortable. 

'I opt to inspire joy wherever I go rather than deference your Ladyship, with both my appearance and attitudes. I believe I'm capable of weeding out the 'wrong sorts' myself but I'll take your opinion into consideration.' Magnus said smiling. Lady Maryse's face turned sour and she went back to ignoring him from then on out. Magnus could tell she was not a woman used to having her opinion opposed but he had faced harsher judgement before in his life than one aristocrat.

They left shortly after and Sebastian fretted the entire walk home about her Ladyship taking any possible offence. Tessa merely rolled her eyes and smiled at Magnus, offering him her silent support. The Lady Maryse may have been pointed in her disapproval of Magnus but it didn't stop her from having the Verlacs and their company over three more evenings that first week. Each time Magnus would simply smile and stay calm and if he wore his most outrageously coloured outfits well, that was for him to know wasn't it. 

The sun rose on Sunday marking the beginning of their second week in Idris. Magnus quietly attended church with Tessa and Maia and set out for a short walk. The only redeeming feature Magnus found at Alicante Park was the woods. Full of trails which invited all lengths of wanderings, Magnus had spent hours already losing himself in the beauty of the nature surrounding him. He returned to the Verlacs and set about getting himself ready for yet another dreary dinner with Lady Maryse. In deference to her Ladyship he opted for his most sedate soft grey breeches, but couldn't resist matching them with a soft blue top and bright purple vest. Tessa smirked when she saw him, automatically knowing the meaning behind his choices after so many years of friendship.

Magnus was lucky to be seated by Lydia at dinner and they passed the evening in quiet conversation, not drawing any attention from Lydia's mother. They retired to the same grand drawing room and Magnus talked Lydia into playing some soft piano music so they could avoid listening to Maryse and Sebastian's conversation. It didn't take long for Lydia to talk him into playing instead. Magnus definitely was no expert but enjoyed entertaining Lydia with the few songs that he could play with a modicum of proficiency. Their giggling had just caught Maryse's attention when the noise of a door closing echoed through the hall. A tall, handsome brown man walked into the drawing room with a huge smile on his face.

'Raj! My dear nephew! You didn't tell me you would be visiting!?' Maryse immediately stood to greet the stranger, reprimanding him gently with the first genuine smile Magnus had seen gracing her face.

'Aunt Maryse! We couldn't pass up the opportunity to visit when we were going through the country!' Raj replied happily.

'We? Does that mean Alec is with you? Lydia dear Alec is here!' Magnus had never seen Maryse look happier as he himself froze, clanging a loud, sharp chord on the piano which drew the newcomers attention. 

'Aunt Maryse I didn't realize you had company. I'm so sorry to intrude.' A contrite look passed over Raj's face.

'Nonsense dear. This is Sebastian Verlac our new priest and his wife Tessa. That young girl is Tessa's younger sister Maia. Over there at the piano with your cousin is-' Maryse began before being interrupted.

'Magnus Bane.' Magnus turned towards the deep, rumbling voice he would know anywhere.

'Mr Lightwood.' Magnus cursed himself at how breathily the words sounded as he said them but despite his dislike for the taller man he couldn't help but be affected by the sight of him. Dressed smartly once again in all black, hair askew and brushing just along those amazing hazel eyes. Lydia looked between the two men inquisitively before walking over to hug Alec. Shaking himself, Magnus continued to play quietly, ignoring the conversations around him in favour of reminding himself of all the harm Alexander had done to his poor friend Raphael when he noticed a shadow falling over the piano keys.

'So you're the infamous Magnus Bane!' A jovial voice said. Magnus looked up to see Raj standing beside him. 'We haven't been formally introduced. Colonel Rajesh Verma but please call me Raj. I've heard a great deal about you!' Raj had warm brown eyes teeming with sincerity and seemed eager to make Magnus' acquaintance.

'Considering the source I can only imagine the tales you've been told!' Magnus laughed. 'I implore you to allow me to improve upon my reputation and please do call me Magnus.' 

'I assure you I've heard nothing but the highest compliments Magnus! Although I wasn't aware that you were a musical master on top of your other superiorities.' Raj seemed surprised at the Magnus' assumption of his reputation. The men talked easily as Magnus continued to play sporadically. Magnus noted Alexander tensely talking to Lydia before turning to talk to his Aunt. 

'I must confess I'm surprised based on what Alec has told me to see him so distant this evening.' Raj commented.

'I'm not surprised at all Raj. We've spent just enough time with each other to know we have a mutually resounding dislike.' Magnus replied. No sooner had the words been spoken when Alexander joined them at the piano. 

'Come to critique my performance Mr Lightwood? You'll find I'm not afraid of your opinions. Every attempt at discouragement simply emboldens my resolve.' Magnus boldly stated. 

'I once stated I would never stand in the way of any activity that brought you pleasure Mr Bane. You'll find my opinion hasn't changed.' came the deep voiced reply. 'Besides, I believe I know enough of your character to know that any discouragement I may provide shall only spur you to continue your course further.'

'You simply must tell me what my cousin was like while in your neighbourhood Magnus. I rarely see him outside the city you see and he is so different around strangers!' Raj tried steering the conversation back to lighter topics.

'You'll be shocked then to hear that I first met your cousin at a ball where he danced not a single dance despite the wealth of available and wanting partners at his disposal!' Magnus teased with a smile.

'I can perfectly imagine that to be truth!' Raj laughed.

'I find that I am not as able as others to feel comfortable in crowds of people and am not as adept as some at making idle conversation.' Alexander replied stiffly.

'I am not as proficient at this instrument as I should wish to be Mr Lightwood but I always placed the blame on myself for not practicing as diligently as is required for mastery.' Magnus shot back, pointedly raising an eyebrow in Alexander's direction.

'As ever, you are correct Mr Bane.' Alexander bowed his head before returning to Maryse's side. Magnus watched him leave, many thoughts running in his head, before he turned back to Raj and the two men chatted amiably until it was time for Magnus and his party to leave. He chanced a quick glance back towards the house to find clear hazel eyes watching him leave.

Despite the friendly companionship he had found in Raj this evening Magnus found himself hoping the pair would not be staying with their Aunt for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing nor possess the genius of Jane Austen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and confrontations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading this fic! I write it on my phone during naptime/after bedtime so I have no idea of word count but I feel like this may be the longest chapter so far!
> 
> On with the show!

Raj and Alexander intended to stay in the neighbourhood for at least a fortnight if not longer, according to Sebastian's gossip the following day, so Magnus resigned himself to a minimum of awkward socialization with Alexander. He supposed he would just have to attempt to speak mainly to Lydia and Raj when forced to visit Alicante Park.

Magnus sat quietly in the small drawing room at the parsonage. Sebastian had taken Maia and Tessa out for a long walk through the woods but Magnus had begged off in order to send a letter to Clary. He was trying to figure out how best to censor his reintroduction to Alexander without explaining all of their combined history when he was interrupted by one of the servants announcing a visitor. Magnus had only just covered his letter and turned to the entryway when he was taken aback to see Alexander himself walk through the door.

'Mr Lightwood! I'm sorry to disappoint you but if you're looking for Sebastian he's not currently at home. You find me all alone at the moment.'

'That's quite alright. I was actually seeking an audience with you.' Alexander replied nervously. 'I certainly hope I haven't interrupted anything.'

'Just writing a letter to my sister but it can wait. What can I do for you?' Magnus watched Alexander's face close off fractionally when he mentioned Clary.

'I'm not entirely sure Mr Bane.' Alexander sat in one of the chairs closest to the door as if eager to have an immediate escape route at hand. Magnus sat back in the chair he had been writing in and the two sat in awkward silence, each avoiding the others gaze. 'Your cousin seems to have taken much of my Aunts advice. His home is ... rustic. My Aunt loves to spread her opinions about decorating to anyone she deems instructable.'

'She couldn't bestow her opinions on a more grateful person I believe. Sebastian takes great care in maintaining her standard.' Magnus replied. 

'Your friend must be happy to be so short a distance away from her family. I believe it eases a sense of detachment when family can visit so easily.' Alexander awkwardly continued the conversation.

'I personally believe it's possible to be too close to family as to encourage more visits than required but I do believe Tessa is happy the distance isn't greater.' Magnus smoothly answered. 'If you don't mind my asking, you didn't come here to discuss Sebastian and Tessa, two people who are as strangers to you.' Magnus felt himself pinned under the weight of Alexander's gaze as their eyes connected for the first time since his arrival in the room. 

'If you must know Mr Bane I find you ... perplexing. You ... stir in me a confusion I should never have expected in the whole of my life to feel, most especially about a man like you.' Alexander stumbled his way through the admission as if he struggled to convey the words properly. 

'A man like me.' Magnus repeated, feeling cold anger beginning to pool within him. 'And what such a man am I then?'

'You're so outwardly flashy as to be distracting, and overly broadcast your thoughts with no deference to those above you.' Alexander accused, rising from his chair to pace in front of the fireplace.

'Is that so Mr Lightwood.' Magnus stood as well, bitter anger threading through his veins. How dare he be judged by someone so ... abominable! 'You state an issue with my outward appearance but I believe the real issue is what lays beneath.' Magnus slowly walked towards Alexander, looking straight into those dazzling hazel eyes. 'Strip away all the trappings and underneath it we are both the same. Hard ... strong ... masculine.' He watched Alexander's lips part slightly. 'At our most ... base I believe we are identical in our ... desires.'

Unlike the first time, Magnus was fully prepared when Alexander surged forward and he immediately thrust his tongue into Alexander's slightly opened mouth. He grabbed at Alexander's unkempt hair and felt a large, warm hand settle on the back of his neck holding him firmly into the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Alexander aggressively licking into Magnus' mouth as Magnus sucked voraciously on his tongue before chasing it back to the wet warmth of Alexander's mouth. Magnus abruptly pulled back when the need for oxygen grew too great and stepped away. Alexander looked even more gorgeous, if that was possible, with a flush high on his cheeks and his mouth wet and slightly swollen from use.

'Remember Mr Lightwood. You and I are the same kind of man.' Magnus spoke, voice gravelly from their activities, finger running down Alexander's chest before slowly resting on the waistband of his black breeches. Alexander's eyes widened before he quickly stepped back and nearly ran, fleeing from the room. Magnus took several very deep breaths to calm certain, overexcited parts of himself and had just sat back at his letter writing when Tessa entered the room. 

'Magnus! Whatever did you do to Mr Lightwood? The poor man ran past me as if his tailcoat was on fire!' she asked, gently hugging a still sitting Magnus from the side. 

'Hmmm? Oh, it was absolutely nothing dear Tessa. Allow me just a moment to complete my letter and then let's head out to the gardens. It's simply too lovely a day to stay cooped up.' Magnus offered, looking at his letter in front of him. He stared at it wondering when his life became so complicated as to require keeping secrets from his closest family.

The next morning brought a letter from Clary inciting feelings of excitement in Magnus as well as guilt since he had never finished his own correspondence the day prior. He quickly put his coat on and set out into Alicante Park's woods to read in privacy. He settled in his favourite grove and found his excitement waning as he read Clary's words.

'My dear Mags,

New York City is as bustling as ever with excitement and life. Our Aunt and Uncle have been so gracious to me during our visit here. The only thing missing to make this trip as fulfilling as possible, my dear brother, is your daily, effervescent presence.

I finally have some news of the Herondales but I find I wish I didn't. As you know I called upon Camille almost immediately after reaching the City. She seemed happy to see me, though a little out of sorts. We enjoyed a short tea and I left with her promises of calling upon me at our Uncle's house. Well, today she finally called.

I doubt you will be surprised when I tell you that Camille has utterly deceived me. Her deepest condescension showed itself as she informed me that her brother would never be associated with someone so low as myself. She assured me that he knows of my presence in the city but he is far too busy with Ms Lightwood to be bothered with me. 

So, I find myself to have pined away to no satisfaction. I shall now have to fully devote my remaining time here to forgetting Jace and the feelings he stirred in me. I confess I find myself hoping my visit ends sooner than later so I can have you and our family to lean on. 

I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours,  
Clary'

Magnus' heart broke for his precious Biscuit. If not for his encouragement she would never have gone to the city and may still enjoy some hope. He felt a hatred he hadn't felt in a very long time flow through his veins. If only Clary had believed him about Camille's manipulations; she was so generous she simply always believed the best of everyone else. 

He was shaken out of his depressing thoughts by the sound of twigs breaking underfoot. He turned towards the sound and, to his relief, found Raj walking towards him. 

'Magnus! How fortunate to have run into you this morning! I try to walk as many of the trails as I can while visiting Alicante Park. Would you care to join me?' Raj jovially asked. Magnus readily agreed, needing the distraction, and the two men set off towards the parsonage together. They had been chatting about various spots in the city they had both been to when Magnus couldn't help his own curiosity.

'You and your cousin are quite close are you not Raj?' he asked.

'Yes, very.' Raj replied.

'Are you much acquainted with Mr Herondale then?' Magnus queried.

'I have spent a little time with him in the past but I confess I don't know him as deeply as I should like to. He's an amiable fellow and Alec takes great pride in taking care of him.' Raj answered easily. 'In fact he congratulates himself on recently sparing Mr Herondale from an extremely imprudent marriage.' 

Magnus felt his blood freeze. 'Mr Herondale is lucky indeed to have such a friend. I wonder how Mr Lightwood came to the opinion that the marriage had to be avoided. I know I wouldn't appreciate such officious interference in my personal affairs.' Magnus struggled to stay calm as they talked. It wasn't Raj's fault he didn't know of Magnus' relation to the woman of whom they spoke.

'I believe there were objections to the lady in question. I hope you don't believe Alec to have overreached his boundaries?' Raj commented easily.

'I'm certain Mr Lightwood acted with all propriety. After all, we do not know the particulars. Perhaps there was simply a lack of affection in this case.' Magnus bit out. 'As lovely as this has been I feel I must return to the parsonage with due haste. I find a sudden headache coming on.' Magnus knew he must have looked as ill as his heart felt when Raj readily agreed and they increased their pace. Raj also left pointed instructions with the servant of the house to attend fully to Magnus before taking his leave.

Magnus was never more grateful to be alone in the parsonage. He raged at the injustice against his sister. He raged at Camille for her snobbery. He raged at Alexander for all the malfeasance he had enacted out of a misplaced sense of pride. Then he turned his rage within. He raged at himself for encouraging Clary in her endeavours with Jace knowing the mans friends and family would never be accepting of their feelings. He raged at himself for being unable to protect her from their abuses. Finally, he raged at himself for his attraction to Alexander. He hated himself for being unable to control his body's reactions to the man's mere presence, even as his mind rebelled.

Magnus was rudely drawn out of his own hurricane of hatred by a servant announcing a visitor. He struggled to make himself appear unaffected and calm when Alexander walked in the door.

'Mr Lightwood. Now is not a good time -' Magnus began coldly before being interrupted.

'I'm sorry Magnus, Mr Bane, but this cannot wait another second. I have struggled most obscenely and I simply cannot continue on anymore. Despite our many differences you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.' Alexander spoke quickly. 'I know this goes against the express wishes of my family, and even against my own nature but I pray you put me out of my suffering and consent to be my husband.'

A thick silence followed Alexander's announcement, palpable tension hanging in the air. Magnus stood as still as a statue simply absorbing Alexander's words while Alexander struggled to keep a blank look on his face while awaiting Magnus' reply. Magnus took a deep breath, collecting himself before speaking. 'While I would never wish to do you any conscious harm I cannot accept your offer.'

The thick silence resumed and Magnus watched a shocked look cross Alexander's face before quickly being erased.

'That is the only answer I am to receive?' He demanded, a hint of anger slipping into his voice.

'I find it the only respectable answer I can give. You stand before me and declare your affections as though I should be grateful for a moment of your consideration. You propose stating it stands in the face of everything you hold dear, even your own nature. I will not deign to be your husband simply because you have convinced yourself our attraction to each other means more. My future wife or husband shall appreciate how I enhance their very nature, not fight against it!' Magnus heatedly replied. 'Why would I ever accept a man who has been the direct cause to my beloved sisters unhappiness!'

Alexander's face paled and his mouth settled into a firm line. 'You expect me to apologize for expressing the truth? Should I rejoice in connecting myself with a man who's family includes a gold-digging mother and a drunken fool for a brother? That's on top of the obvious disparity between our social circles even without taking whatever particular circumstances lead to your adoption into your current family! Of course my family is against any match between us! My very nature demands prudence over passion!' Magnus could hear the judgement in Alexander's voice and he railed against it.

'You know nothing about the past that lead me to my present station in life nor do you have any right to it based on how egregious you find the man it's resulted in creating!' Magnus furiously said, nearly yelling. 'You may be high borne but I've never seen such ungentlemanly behaviour as I've seen you carry out, even beyond detaching two people who clearly cared dearly for each other over the fictional society standards you revere. Your behaviour towards poor Mr Santiago for example! How could you ever think I should find you suitable as a life partner! I believe I can honestly state that you, Mr Lightwood,   
are the last man I could ever marry!' 

Magnus' chest heaved in anger as he watched Alexander's face completely close up in response to his angry declaration. 

'This is what you have based your opinion of me on Mr Bane. I offer you my apologies for having disturbed your afternoon. Please excuse me.' Alexander bowed before turning and striding out of the room.

Magnus fled to his own room, not wanting to risk running into anyone else, before completely breaking down. Deep sobs wracked his chest as his frustrations poured out of him. He had never wished for his family more. He curled into himself, wishing his heartbreak away, and praying to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own neither the characters nor the amazing source material!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An earth shattering explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're enjoying this story! We're entering my favourite part of the books where the misconceptions are entirely stripped away and we get to see Magnus and Alec really discover each other and come together

Tessa's concerned face was the first sight Magnus saw the next morning at the breakfast table. Magnus had taken his time to look his best; hair and makeup sharp, bold green breeches matched with a slate blue shirt and black vest all combined to make him appear fiercely unaffected by the tumultuous events of the previous day. Unfortunately for him Tessa knew him too well and saw straight through his attempt at armouring himself in finery.

'Magnus you've not been yourself these past few days. You know I'm always here if you need to unburden yourself of any trouble.' Tessa's soft voice carried with it her genuine concern and affection for Magnus, bursting through his defences as if his impeccably placed armour was built of nothing more than tissue paper. He felt his false cheer slide off his face.

'I received a letter from Clary yesterday with distressing news about her connection with Mr Herondale. She's quite heartbroken to see it come to naught and I find myself hurting for her. On top of that I'm finding myself struggling to maintain my dignity while constantly being bombarded by the Lady Maryse's acerbic judgments and unkind words.' Magnus quickly said, feeling guilt settle in his stomach. While those were incredibly true statements he hated practising deceit by omission but his heart was simply too battered to even begin explaining his experiences with Alexander.

'I'm so sorry Magnus. I hate to see you suffering so. I know you must be looking forward to the end of your visit, despite how overjoyed I have been to have you staying with us.' Tessa worriedly replied.

'I have loved every moment with you my dearest friend. I shall never regret making this trip.' Magnus reassured Tessa before quickly hugging her and excusing himself to go for a walk. He simply didn't have the energy to pretend in front of Sebastian and the others of the household through breakfast and hoped the clear air would help him regroup. With the ease bred from familiarity he strode off along the path he knew would take him to his favourite grove. He settled on a large stump and leaned back on his elbows to observe the clouds passing in the sky and felt himself truly relax for the first time in what felt like weeks. He spent some time reclined on his perch before hearing approaching footsteps on the path. Assuming it to be Raj he sat up with a soft smile on his face to greet the newcomer before freezing anew. The cold rushed through his body as his smile quickly morphed into an ugly grimace before he turned away in preparation to flee back to the parsonage.

'Mr Bane! Please, wait!' A deep voice rang out through the glade, strong and confident.

Magnus turned, briefly looking the man in front of him up and down and admiring his figure in his, as always, all black ensemble before looking into gorgeous hazel eyes. 'Mr Lightwood,' he said coldly. He stood tall and firm, watching Alexander approach closer and closer until he finally stopped an arms reach away.

'I understand you have no desire to speak to me at the moment so I will not keep you. I hope you will do me the honour of reading this letter.' Along with the firm statement Magnus felt an envelope thrust into his hand which he instinctively closed around it. Alexander slowly took a few steps back, eyes raking up and down Magnus' body before focusing entirely on his eyes as if attempting to memorize his appearance. Silence reigned for another moment before Alexander nodded his head and turned to stride decidedly back towards Alicante Park.

Magnus stared at the envelope in his hand. He could make out his own name written on the outside in an evenly measured handwriting. He weighed his options before settling back on his stump and gently opening the letter.

'My dear Magnus,

I hope you shall not consider me impolite for the usage of your proper name but I find it impossible to refer to you as Mr Bane in my own thoughts.

Firstly I hope to assure you that you won't find your sensibilities insulted by any similar sentiments that you found so detestable yesterday within this letter. Having now heard all the charges you've laid against me I merely wish to use this letter as an opportunity to clear myself.

I shall start with the matter of your sister. We weren't long in your neighbourhood when I noticed that Jace was uncommonly attracted to your sister. I can admit I have no recollection of another time I've seen him so smitten. Observing your sister carefully I noted that while she obviously received his compliments with pleasure, with the same silly blushes and ridiculous giggles as is the way of young women, she just as obviously did not initiate such encounters. That, when combined with her generally expressive nature lead me to believe she was treating him as kindly as any other acquaintance in her life and I denoted no deeper feelings from her countenance.' 

At this Magnus stopped to scoff. How dare Clary be generally pleasant to all! How could someone so stoic understand someone with a genuine personality. Anyone with eyes that wasn't emotionally stunted was easily able to note Clary's affection towards Jace!

'I do have one matter I should like to apologize for and that is my concealing that your sister was in the city from my brother. Looking back I see that this was a tremendous overstep and I should have stayed entirely out of the situation. This deception was beneath me and I regret involving myself in such a manner. That concludes all I have to say on that.'

Magnus had to pause his reading to quiet his thoughts. He tried to breathe away his anger so he would have the clarity to read Alexander's words with an unbiased eye. He reread the portion he had just read about Clary and tried to imagine watching her and Jace interact if he didn't know her at all. He remembered Tessa commenting offhandedly at the assembly hall dance, after Clary had first danced with Jace, that Clary would be better off to show more affection that she felt at the time if only to secure a proposal. Magnus had scoffed at the time, disapproving of such games but perhaps if Clary had treated Jace in such a manner, above and beyond her normal friendly countenance, then Alexander would have been more confident in her returning Jace's feelings. Alexander didn't seem to have much understanding of women, and having not met his sister Magnus could only assume he was used to seeing Camille's cool manners in action. While it felt tremendously ungracious to say so about his dear Clary, to someone as typically unemotional as Alexander he found it wasn't unimaginable for him to assume Clary simply found Jace to be a good friend, and nothing deeper. His heart wept for Clary and Jace, and surprisingly enough for Alexander as well. How oppressive an upbringing must he have had to not be able to recognize love when he saw it.

Finally able to see both sides without anger flaring Magnus set himself to the remainder of the letter.

'While I may have been overly harsh yesterday in my statements surrounding your family I shall simply endeavour to say that the limited contact I had with them volunteered some tremendously improper behaviour. Your mother has on multiple occasions either implied or directly stated her desire for Clary to gain access to Jace's income, your cousin's improper conversation with me despite not being introduced and your brothers drunken escapades when combined with his over involvement with local militia members, Raphael included, all do little to recommend you. Your abundant amazing qualities are easily overshadowed by their very ridiculousness. I do however apologize for my extreme verbiage when I last spoke about them as I know that must have added to your distress.'

Magnus sighed heavily. He couldn't even muster anger at Alexander for pointing out behaviour which he himself had found embarrassing and reproachable. If this was solely what Alexander based his opinion on his family on then it was doubtless indeed that he recommended Jace against attaching himself to Clary. 

'The next charge left at my feet is in regards to Mr Santiago. As I'm sure he's told you we have a long and complicated history and although it makes me incredible uncomfortable to discuss it I wish to hide nothing from you. 

Guadalupe Santiago was my nanny for many years and was instrumental in raising myself and my younger sister Isabelle. As a result we three spent hours together as children and enjoyed each other's company. When his mother unfortunately passed when Raphael and I were but 10 years old I pleaded with my father to allow him to stay. My father finally acquiesced to my request on the condition that Raphael begin to help the house staff in exchange for my father supplying him with his education. I believe a part of him always resented the shift from being included as a member of our family to being treated like the help. That was the beginning of the rift between us, the distance only widening when my youngest brother Maxwell was born two years later. By then my father was beginning to ail and expected me to assist more and more with the management of our properties. He was notably more absent in Max's life than he had been in ours at such a young age and I strove to fill that gap for him. With the majority of my time devoted to filling my fathers shortcomings on top of my own education I simply found myself unable to spare as much time for Raphael as I had always previously attempted.

Looking back now I feel immense regret, not only at the loss of the companionship I had with Raphael but also for how this separation must have made him feel. I am certain now in hindsight that if I had not allowed this separation to occur, the events that followed may well never had happened. 

After an extremely long battle my father finally succumbed to his illness 4 years ago now. My father had left Raphael an endowment of the Idris parsonage and desired that Raphael seek ordination and take his place there at once. Upon hearing this Raphael confessed to me that, like his mother before him, he was Catholic and therefore had no intention of following through on my fathers wish for him. Instead he requested, and was granted, the sum of five thousand dollars and we went our separate ways. How he spent his time after that I do not personally know but I have heard many stories of ill repute. Raphael came back into our lives quite suddenly just last year.

Having finished his first full year at Eton, Max was set to join Isabelle and I for the summer when I was called to the city on urgent business. Isabelle opted to join me and so Max was sent to New Jersey to enjoy some relaxation with a very old friend of our fathers, one Hodge Starkweather. We were confident in his ability to both entertain and discipline our younger brother as needed so Isabelle and I set off for the city with our minds at ease. I know now that we couldn't have been more wrong.

Unbeknownst to us Hodge had Raphael meet them in New Jersey and Max, immediately recognizing Raphael from his younger days, eagerly got caught up in socializing with Raphael. Raphael convinced Max that he was dearly in love with him, and Max in turn was convinced to elope. At the time Max had just turned 14 years old.

It was fortunate for me that Raj was in New Jersey at the time and, upon spotting the two walking arm in arm along the sea walk, promptly wrote to me to inform me that something was amiss. I arrived in New Jersey the very day before they were to elope and, together with Raj, immediately detached Raphael from my brother. The actual target of Raphael's affections was in fact Max's inheritance of fifty thousand dollars and Hodge had conspired with him for a portion to make Max available to Raphael's schemes. Secondary to this I believe Raphael wanted to take his revenge on my family, and specifically myself, for our perceived maltreatment of him. He was given another five thousand dollars and informed of the consequences should he attempt any further contact with Max.

If you have any questions about this matter I appeal for you to speak with Raj as he is intimately aware of all the details. For obvious reasons this story is not common knowledge and I personally have never told another soul, not even my dear sister Isabelle. I certainly hope the retelling of it allows you to clear me of any crimes committed against Raphael.

I hope you understand me well enough to believe that everything contained in this letter is as faithful a narration as I can provide. I can now only hope to find a convenient way to get this letter into your hands. I wish nothing but the very best for you in your future Magnus. 

May God and his angels bless you,

Alexander Lightwood'

Magnus sat dumbfounded and had to reread the passages concerning Raphael more than once before he felt he could accurately recall all the facts. His pride immediately called for him to simply dismiss Alexander's story as lies because he would so dearly love to believe Alexander was spitefully scrambling to repair his reputation rather than believe he himself had been so terribly wrong about Raphael.

He thought back to meeting Raphael and tried looking at it objectively. He had been surprised at the time about the content of Raphael's story but never questioned the inappropriateness of telling such intimate details to near strangers. He knew from Simon's many visits to see his militia friends that Raphael had told the story to nearly anybody he spoke to which was incongruous to the front he tried to maintain of simply living his life in spite of Alexander's presence in the neighbourhood. Then there was his absence at the ball; at the time Magnus had been distraught at Alexander denying him time with Raphael but it became obvious in retrospect that Raphael had boasted about attending but ultimately lacked the strength of character to confront someone he done so very wrong.

He felt like such a fool. Some pretty flirtations and Magnus had bought into Raphael's entire story. He felt shame roll through him at how blind he could have been to not see the inconsistencies before. He had judged Alexander harshly, at first glance,as snobby and proud when by his own admission he was awkward amongst crowds and so preferred to withdraw into himself. Then he had latched onto Raphael's story as a immediate confirmation of his own initial misjudgement. Alexander was uncomfortable talking about his relationship with Raphael not because he felt shame at having wronged Raphael, but because he felt at fault for Raphael wronging him!

He had no idea how to even begin making things right with Alexander. He endeavoured to at the minimum apologize profusely to Alexander at their next dinner at Alicante Park. Mind still reeling but with a temporary course of action in hand he carefully placed the envelope in his coat pocket and resolutely headed back down the path to the parsonage. He was greeted at the door by Maia happily chatting. He wasn't listening completely until he caught Alexander's name and he interrupted her quickly.

'Mr Lightwood was here?' Magnus sharply asked.

'Yes him and the Colonel were both here. He only stayed a short time but the Colonel stayed for almost an hour!' Maia happily replied.

'What was their purpose in visiting today? Are we summoned to Alicante Park?' Magnus questioned.

'Oh not at all. They stopped in to say their goodbyes. Mr Lightwood said he had some business come up and he must return to the city today. The Colonel is travelling with him. They'll be gone by now. They did tell you they sent their respects before taking their leave.' Maia explained.

Magnus' emotions were in uproar. He had been praying for Alexander to leave and now that he had gone he was regretful. While he felt relief at having more time to work out how best to apologize he was also frustrating at having the chance to work it out immediately. Without the two gentlemen at Alicante Park their visits were sure to be exceedingly dull. 

Magnus fervently wished for his remaining week at Alicante to pass by with all haste. He desperately needed to talk to Clary and soothe away the bad memories of his time in Idris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always people far more talented than myself own all of this lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home and the comfort it brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who continue to be reading this story!

Despite his best efforts to maintain an unaffected and happy facade Magnus' melancholy pervaded his quieter moments during the remainder of his stay at the parsonage. Tessa had tried more than once to coax him into unburdening himself but he couldn't bring himself to betray Alexander's confidence in him by telling her the true story of Raphael. Each time he merely smiled and waved off her concern. The day of their return to their own neighbourhood finally arrived and Magnus stood aside with Sebastian watching the two sisters say their goodbyes to each other. He was enjoying the silence when Sebastian spoke.

'I know we've had some differences in our past Magnus but I hope your visit has put your mind at ease. I'm truly striving to provide our dear Tessa will the best of lives here in Idris. She is so uncommonly patient with me and I count myself as truly blessed to have made her my wife.' For once Magnus noted no superiority or smugness in Sebastian's voice, merely sincerity.

'Tessa is a truly wonderful person and a dear friend to me. I find tremendous satisfaction in seeing her so happily settled here' Magnus replied just as sincerely.

'I believe you may have been correct in preventing a deeper connection between us cousin' Sebastian started, Magnus quickly answering before his rambling could truly begin.

'Yes I believe so. Do take care of Tessa Sebastian.' he stated with finality. He helped Maia into the carriage before saying his heartfelt farewells to Tessa and before he knew it Idris was in their rear view with only the familiar sights of their neighbourhood slowly materializing ahead of them. The journey home seemed to take days rather than hours and Magnus almost wept at the comforting and familiar sight of his town as they stopped. He had just helped Maia down out of the carriage when he saw a blur out of the corner of his eye and was almost tackled to the ground by an overly excited Simon.

'Magnus!!!!!!!' Simon yelled almost directly into Magnus' ear. 

'Simon! Leave our brother alone! Let the poor man get his feet under him for goodness sake!' Clary's sweet voice carried down the pavement to where Magnus continued to struggle to extricate himself from his brothers grasp. Simon finally released Magnus and he nearly stumbled once he was free. Finally righted he took in the sight of his two siblings in front of him both smiling and nearly cried with happiness. He threw his arms around both his siblings and simply revelled in being in their presence again. When the trio had finally finished reuniting Magnus asked why they were there and was informed they were treating him and Maia to lunch before they separated. Simon quipped about requiring a loan since he'd spent his money shopping for a new shirt and the whole group laughed before heading to their lunch.

Maia and Simon quickly devoted themselves to mutually gossiping about the month they had all been separate, Simon chatting away easily about the militia and Maia extolling the wonders she'd seen at Alicante Park. Clary and Magnus simply exchanged soft smiles and a well known look, wordlessly promising to talk later. A name caught his attention and he focused on Maia's conversation with Simon. 

'Mr Lightwood was there?' He heard Clary's musical voice ask. He noticed Simon's face clouding over, dislike immediately obvious. Magnus hastened to answer before Maia could say anything detrimental.

'Mr Lightwood was there visiting with his cousin Colonel Verma. The Colonel was an extremely agreeable man and I enjoyed meeting him very much.' Magnus tried to deflect his siblings curiosity away from Alexander and towards Raj but Simon's face told him it had not been a success.

'It's unfortunate that Mr Lightwood was there to dampen what I'm sure must have been a great trip.' Simon snarked, clearly thinking of the reputation left behind when Alexander quit the neighbourhood.

'Actually, having had the chance to get to know Mr Lightwood better I can honestly say I found his presence enjoyable, and that of the Colonel.' Magnus quietly said. Clary's head immediately snapped up as she made shocked eye contact with Magnus. A nearly imperceptible head shake kept her from expressing her surprise at hearing Magnus compliment Alexander. He could understand her confusion seeing as he had firmly hated Alexander when he left for Idris so to hear him being appreciative of him was bound to cause some problems, at least until Magnus had a chance to speak with her. Simon's face merely darkened further and he changed the subject.

Hours later, having been enthusiastically greeted by Jocelyn and Luke and enjoying a fantastic family dinner, Magnus finally retired to his room and let the comfort of being at home wash over him. He had just finished preparing for bed when a soft knock sounded on his door and he knew without opening it that it was Clary. She moved gently into the room, closing the door behind her before sitting on his bed.

'We have much to catch up on Mags. I can see how much you're hurting. What happened in Idris? Your letter suggested the trip was boring but your demeanour clearly shows more occurred than you've written of.' Clary said quietly, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone else in the house.

'Oh Biscuit ... I have been so woefully wrong ... on many fronts! I don't even know where to start!' Magnus felt his composure break and found himself bawling his eyes out in her arms. By the time he had cried himself out he felt exhausted and drained but already lighter. He started at the beginning with Alexander kissing him during her illness at The Institute and didn't leave any details out. Clary while respectful enough to not interrupt him could not prevent her shock from showing across her face as he explained every detail. The only part of the story he omitted was his involvement in the dissolution of her relationship with Jace, having already come to terms with Camille being the main conspirator responsible for that crime and not wanting to hurt Clary any further by mentioning it. Finally he nodded at Clary to signal that she should talk. 

'All this time and Mr Lightwood is in love with you! That poor man, locking his affections up tight knowing that you had such a poor opinion of him and unable to swallow his pride to tell you the truth until it was too late.' Magnus felt guilt flood him again at how easily he had been mislead.

'I dearly regret how quickly I formed my opinions, of both men in question! My folly has created so much hurt and I feel sick at the thought of it. Alexander clearly places his family far above his own desires and maintains a firm front to keep people from getting so close as to threaten their happiness again after the incident with Raphael, yet he's judged as cold and indifferent. Clary I've never met someone less indifferent, he just seems to struggle with expressing himself. Now I'm left wondering if I should attempt to spread the truth about Raphael.' Magnus said.

'What do your instincts tell you?' Clary asked.

'My first thought is to say absolutely nothing. He hasn't authorized me to tell anyone and at this point attempting to turn the neighbourhoods opinion his way would be near impossible with Raphael still in town.' Magnus replied.

'I completely agree with you Mags. Maybe if you meet in the future you can ask him for permission to repair his damaged reputation but until then I believe it best to wait until Raphael leaves the neighbourhood or he will clearly circumvent any attempts made.' Clary responded easily. 

'I have done nothing but talk all evening Biscuit. I was so very heartbroken to receive your letter. I wanted nothing more than to be at your side the moment I received word.' Magnus focused on Clary, watching her shoulders slump and a small frown slip onto her face.

'It is distressing yes but it is not insurmountable. It was silly of me to think he felt the same way for me as I do ... did for him. He has had such a long standing relationship with Ms Lightwood I can't imagine a short friendly association should be expected to overshadow that. I have already begun to forget him and have no doubt that should circumstance bring us together again we will be able to continue as merely friends.' Clary said with an almost unnoticeable tremor in her voice. Magnus hugged his sister fiercely.

'If his affections weren't strong enough to withstand his trip to the city then he's not worthy of you Biscuit. There's no shame in needing time to heal your heart though so do not let anyone try and rush your feelings along. I promise I'll be here for you in any way I possibly can.' Magnus and Clary simply leaned against each other for awhile longer, silently absorbing the comfort they had both sorely missed before Clary finally left to get her rest. Magnus fell asleep, resolute in finding a way to repair Alexander's reputation without overstepping his confidences. 

Life settled back into an easy rhythm of near daily walks into town and time spent with his family. Magnus had never realized just how dependant he was on Tessa's visits until he found himself with more free time than he was used to. Perhaps the sense of loneliness in her absence helped him easily accept the offer of a spring tour upstate with his Aunt Catarina and Uncle Ragnor. He adored them both as they did him and he was always grateful to spend time with them and the prospect of travel to places unknown had excitement bubbling under his skin. He was sad to see Clary and Simon have to stay behind but they both reassured him that he simply had to go. They would be coming to The Loft within a fortnight and Magnus was eagerly anticipating their arrival.

On one of their first walks into town since Magnus' return they ran into Simon's friend Josiah and unsurprisingly Raphael.

'My dear friend! I am so glad to see you returned from Idris! Simon here has told us you were forced into the company of our grumpy mutual acquaintance. I do wish I could have spared you such tedious socialization.' Raphael immediately began talking to Magnus.

'Raphael it is good to be home. Idris was ... much as expected in many respects. I beg you not to trouble yourself as I enjoyed nearly all the company I experienced during my time there, the Lady Maryse excepting.' Magnus responded. 'I found her criticisms old fashioned and oft repeated. Her daughter was quite lovely and her nephew Colonel Verma was in residence as well. Are you much acquainted with the Colonel?' Magnus asked, innocence written into his features. He watched with great satisfaction as Raphael stiffened before answering.

'I know him a little. He is a very amiable man in my limited experience. I certainly preferred his manner to that of his cousin.' Raphael said smoothly.

'I don't know that I agree with that Raphael. In Idris I had the opportunity to find many things to recommend Mr Lightwood. It seems he improves upon deeper acquaintance.' Magnus firmly replied. He watched as Raphael could not contain his shock briefly before his eyebrows drew together in concern and he excused himself to speak with Simon.

After that initial conversation Magnus noted each time he spoke with Raphael he was even more demonstrative of his abuse of Alexander. Magnus simply calmly disagreed each time much to Raphael's increasing consternation. When he heard the news of the militia's impending departure to Harlem he was gratified to no longer have to keep up appearances with Raphael.

Simon was depressed at the thought of having all his friends leave and seemed suddenly resentful towards Magnus' pending trip upstate. There was only two days remaining until their Aunt and Uncle arrived when Simon came dashing into the drawing room to announce to everyone sitting there that he had been invited to Harlem as a companion of his friend Jordan (so that's his name! Magnus thought) and he was to leave the next day! Jocelyn and Clary got caught up in Simon's excitement and Luke, though far less exuberant than his wife and youngest children, happily gave his permission to go. Simon, Clary and Jocelyn swept out of the room to begin packing for his departure leaving Magnus alone with Luke. 

'You're making a mistake Luke. Simon's past wild behaviour doesn't recommend him to solo travel. He shall call into question our very respectability as a family, as has happened before.' Magnus warned emphatically.

'Has he frightened away a suitor of yours and you haven't told me Magnus?' Luke calmly asked.

'I speak in generalities, I have no trail of broken engagements to lay at Simon's feet. However, even you must acknowledge that his vivacious spirit overtakes him and leaves his rationality at the door! He is too malleable and easily swayed! I fear if you don't take a firm hand with him he shall find someway to finally embarrass us all beyond repair.' Magnus vehemently said.

'Your worrying is admirable but ultimately unnecessary I believe son. Simon is a little silly yes, but it means he isn't taken as a serious threat to anyone. He is too poor to fall prey to some fortune hunter and has always been desperate for travel opportunities. This is an easy way to grant him some imagined freedom at no cost to myself! Jordan is a good sort of fellow and the militia look after their own. Simon will be perfectly safe and fine! Now, go help him pack. The house is going to feel very empty with both of you gone at once.' Luke confidently exclaimed. Magnus found himself unconvinced and could only pray Simon would behave himself.

He stood next to Luke the next day as Clary and Jocelyn fussed over getting Simon's luggage situated properly before waving him off, tears in their eyes. Despite the easy smile on Luke's face, he couldn't help but worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds more than scenery in his travels to Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I so incredibly blown away by the fact people are reading and enjoying this story!! Thank you so much!

Magnus and Clary excitedly waited at the entrance as the carriage carrying their Aunt and Uncle came up the drive. The moment the carriage stopped Clary ran off squealing and hugs were exchanged between the three while Magnus waited closer to the house observing with a smile on his face. Although not truly his Aunt and Uncle Magnus had a tremendous amount of affection for Ragnor and Catarina which was easily returned by them.

'Magnus! You're impossible to miss as always!' Ragnor's smooth English accent washed over Magnus as he gently teased him.

'Better than blending into the grounds my dear cabbage! Last I saw that shade of green, rabbits were eating it for lunch.' Magnus bantered right back watching Ragnor scowl before cracking a smile and heading into the house. 

'Oh you two stop teasing each other. If you waste all your efforts now we shall have no conversation for the duration of our trip and then however shall I be entertained!' Catarina scolded smilingly.

'Cat! I have missed you so!' Magnus hugged the gorgeous dark skinned woman tightly.

'I'm afraid I come bearing bad news. Ragnor has had some recent business come up and simply cannot be away long enough for us to go all the way upstate. I suggested we cancel the trip entirely but he insisted we soldier on. We shall simply have to content ourselves with exploring Brooklyn!' Catarina said soothingly.

'I've never been to Brooklyn so it holds the same sense of adventure for me Cat! Isn't that where you grew up?' Magnus was excited regardless of the change of plans.

'Why yes, in a small neighbourhood in Lefferts Garden, inconsequential to all but those who lived there and certainly not worth visiting now.' 

'Well I hope you know I shan't rest until I've seen it!' Magnus exclaimed, prompting Catarina to merely shake her head in amusement.

After a short visit to catch up with Luke and Jocelyn the trio said their goodbyes to the Garroways and with promises to write during his travels Magnus soon found himself waving goodbye to his family as he set off with Ragnor and Catarina. They took their time on the road exploring the different countryside closer to the city. Many a stop was made so that Magnus could enjoy a walk through the hills and woods they drove through. When they arrived in Lefferts Gardens a week later Magnus was feeling incredibly relaxed as they settled into their lodgings. 

'I thought we might stop in and see Lightwood Manor since we're so close to it. What do you think Magnus?' Catarina asked.

'Lightwood Manor?? Why would we go see Lightwood Manor?' Magnus felt his face flush. He had hoped that despite Jocelyn's comment at the assembly hall about Alexander owning nearly all of Brooklyn he wouldn't be forced to see Alexander so soon.

'It's no different than viewing Prospect House and Morgenstern Mansion although I definitely won't be recommending the latter to anyone else. Besides Lightwood Manor has some of the best grounds in all of Brooklyn, enough even to whet your appetite for walks in the woods. I've always wanted to see it, ever since I was a child and the busboy told me the family is away for the season so we wouldn't be interrupting anything.' Catarina seemed to have sensed all of Magnus' arguments and answered them preemptively.

'Well since the family isn't home ... I see you've already anticipated my other concerns. Let's go view the splendours of Lightwood Manor tomorrow then.' Magnus smiled. Catarina rarely asked for anything and knowing Alexander wouldn't be there increased his comfort level with touring his home. He retired for the evening, writing a quick letter to Clary to inform her where to contact him for the foreseeable future before settling to sleep. Unsurprisingly he dreamed of hazel eyes and a deep voice.

The carriage drove up a long winding driveway for what seemed like hours. Ragnor quipped about actually seeing the house in daylight hours while Catarina teased Magnus about all the woods they must be riding through. Finally they crested a hill and the house came into view. At first glance Magnus noted the multiple stories, gorgeous smooth columns along the front entryway, well groomed but inviting gardens and shady front patio. The house itself was as breathtaking as any he had seen, but seemed imbued with its own sense of warmth and life rarely found in grand estates. 

The housekeeper was kind enough to act as tour guide and led them through many large rooms as Catarina and Ragnor chatted with the lovely lady. Magnus followed along silently, absorbing all the sights and artifacts. As they entered what was clearly a music room the housekeeper was talking to Catarina about the gorgeous piano in the corner and Magnus turned to the most breathtaking view he'd seen so far. Terraces of grass gently sloping down towards the starts of a thick wood, rosebushes in various states of bloom, and richly coloured flower beds aligning a cobbled path leading down towards a pond he could just barely see.

'And to think I could have been master of all of this' Magnus thought to himself before turning to join the others.

They walked into a grand hall on the topmost floor and were greeted by all manner of portraits; mostly large spectacles of old generals and barristers but in one corner was a small maple sideboard with small framed portraits on them. In one a small sandy haired boy grinned easily, one featured a stunning young woman with dark curling hair and a mischievous grin, but the last one caught and held his attention. Clearly a younger version of Alexander, clear hazel eyes even then drawn slightly in a stern look, hair even more askew than he'd ever seen it.

'This is the current master of the house?' Catarina asked pointing at Alexander's picture.

'Yes that is Master Alexander although that portrait is several years out of date now. He simply refuses to sit for a formal portrait which is a shame as he's grown into such a fine young man.' The housekeeper replied.

'Is that so Magnus?' Catarina asked coyly.

'You know the young master?' The housekeeper excitedly asked.

'I know him a little and yes I can confirm he is in fact handsomer than that portrait.' Magnus easily admitted, avoiding Catarina's watchful eyes.

'He's grown into such a wonderful young man, I simply couldn't be prouder. You know, I've known him since he was knee high to a grasshopper and he was always the easiest child in the house. So eager to please and forever looking out for his sister Isabelle and young master Max when he was born. I've never known a kinder, fairer master as Master Alexander.' the housekeeper bragged.

'Who's the young man in that small portrait there?' Catarina asked prompting Magnus to look. He couldn't believe he'd missed it before as it was an undeniably younger portrait of Raphael.

'Mr Santiago. His mother was nanny to Isabelle and Alexander until her passing and the late Mr Lightwood kept him on. He was always a surly child, jealous and conniving. Always out to sneak more than his share. He hasn't been seen in Brooklyn in years but I've heard nothing but rumours of ill repute.' There was obvious contempt on the housekeepers face as she delivered her diatribe on Raphael's character.

They continued out towards the back lawn and Catarina hooked her arm through Magnus' for the walk. 'The housekeepers information seems to conflict with the known temperaments of both men in question wouldn't you say Magnus.' 

'Actually I find her observations to be quite reasonable. I feel we were likely misinformed before.' Magnus said firmly. He knew Catarina was curious as to his change of heart and Magnus found himself feeling exceedingly grateful that she was not prying deeper yet. Ragnor came and stole his wife away, walking towards the rosebushes while Magnus meandered slowly towards the small pond. He had stopped on the nearest terrace to the pond when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye causing him to turn.

Magnus felt his heart stop and his mouth grow dry. Alexander was walking towards him with his head down, breeches wetly sticking to his skin, his entire glorious chest on display as he scrubbed at his damp hair with what Magnus assumed was his shirt. Magnus' eyes were glued to the perfection that was Alexander's shirtless chest; hard, defined abs, tight stomach, pecs lightly covered with dark hair that lead south to places Magnus only dreamed of touching. He wrenched his eyes up to Alexander's face just in time to see him stop dead and shock fully engulf his features.

'Magnus! What are you doing here?' Alexander exclaimed.

'I ... we ... I'm touring Brooklyn on holiday with my Aunt and Uncle. The housekeeper told us the family wasn't at home or I would never presume to be here' Magnus stammered before pulling himself together.

'We've been in the City but decided to come back to the Manor for the spring. I rode ahead of the rest of my party to inform my staff.' Alexander's face was flushed with a blush that Magnus couldn't help but notice continued down into his chest. 'If you'll just excuse me.' He bowed quickly before rushing towards the house.

'Was that the illustrious Mr Lightwood? I confess I thought he would be more covered up when I first met him.' Ragnor teased.

'We have to leave immediately.' Magnus insisted and turned to rush back to the carriage. Sensing his distress Ragnor and Catarina followed quickly behind and Magnus was grateful for their easy acquiescence. The group stood at the front entryway, Catarina and Ragnor politely thanking the housekeeper while Magnus paced by the carriage. He couldn't even begin to think of how poorly Alexander must think of him, finding him creeping around his estate in his absence after how they left things in Idris. 

He was worrying away at a fingernail when he heard his name called from the doorway. He looked up at the sound of that wonderfully deep voice and was shocked to notice Alexander was not dressed in his usual all black ensemble. He had swapped out the black shirt for a lovely deep forest green which, Magnus easily noticed, brought out the green in his beautiful hazel eyes.

'You must allow me to apologize for greeting you so improperly earlier. My lack of attire and use of your given name were both highly inappropriate. I am profoundly sorry to have made you uncomfortable.' Alexander confidently looked Magnus straight in the eye, easily conveying utter sincerity in his apology.

'It is I who should apologize Mr Lightwood. We should never have intruded on your privacy here.' Magnus said, maintaining their eye contact.

'One can never intrude where they are dearly wanted Mr Bane. Is that your Aunt and Uncle there?' Alexander asked. Magnus was slightly astonished at the easy flirting tone Alexander was exuding.

'Yes they are. Would you care to meet them?' Magnus was eager to introduce Alexander to the most appropriate members of his family, slightly desperate in his desire to prove his family offered more than bumbling cousins and drunken antics. 'Mr Lightwood may I introduce you to my uncle, Mr Ragnor Fell and my aunt, Ms Catarina Loss. My Uncle is originally from London but moved to New York City years ago to expand his antiquities business. My dear Aunt is the Head Nurse Practitioner at Bellevue Hospital. Ragnor, Catarina please meet Mr Alexander Lightwood.' 

Alexander eagerly shook Ragnor's hand and kissed the back of Catarina's before speaking. 'It's a pleasure to meet you both. Are you staying in the neighbourhood for long?'

'We have no definite plans as to when we leave but we will be here for at least four days as I'm hoping to visit some childhood friends of mine. I was raised in Lefferts Gardens where we're staying and hope to make the most of my first trip home in many years.' Catarina easily replied.

'Lefferts Gardens? I used to ride often to Prospect Park! It is such a lovely neighbourhood and you are incredibly lucky to have called it home. My days at Prospect Park were always bright and lively!' Alexander easily complimented before turning to chat business with Ragnor, also seemingly at ease. It was such a tremendous contrast to how tense and withdrawn Alexander had always been in the past that Magnus' head was spinning a bit.

Magnus took the opportunity to help Catarina into the carriage while Ragnor and Alexander exchanged promises of future contact as Alexander seemed keenly interested in a few of Ragnor's older literary wares. Ragnor joined his wife in the carriage leaving Magnus to say his goodbyes. He stepped slightly away from the carriage in the hopes of securing a small measure of privacy.

'Your uncle and I share an avid love of old tomes. I plan on visiting his shop when I'm in the city next. It's unfortunate that you have to leave so quickly after I've just arrived.' Alexander began almost shyly.

Magnus could just see that Alexander's hair was slightly damp and felt tiny flutters in his stomach at the sight of the slightly shy smile on Alexander's face. 'I believe it's best if we go for today.'

'My party arrives tomorrow and amongst those are Jace and Camille but more importantly my sister Isabelle and brother Max will be joining me. I would love to introduce them to you while you're in the neighbourhood, if you accept of course.' Alexander's smile dropped a bit at the mention of Camille and he looked nervous as he awaited Magnus' answer.

'I would be honoured Mr Lightwood.' Magnus felt himself blushing lightly.

'Alec.'

'Sorry?' Magnus asked.

'Please. Call me Alec.' The bold statement was accompanied by the largest smile Magnus had ever seen on Alexander's face. It brightened his already lovely eyes and the tiny flutters in Magnus' stomach intensified at the sight. 

'Well then, I would be honoured Alec.' Magnus couldn't stop an answering smile from forming on his own face. 'In the future, do call me Magnus won't you?' 

'I look forward to seeing you tomorrow ... Magnus.' Alec said coyly.

'Until then ... Alec.' Magnus flirted back before smiling at Alec once more. He joined his Aunt and Uncle in the carriage and ignored them exchanging knowing glances between each other. He couldn't help taking one last look back at the house as they left, finding Alec was still at the entryway watching him leave. The flutters only grew as he watched Alec and Lightwood Manor disappear behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little chapter to bridge between our two scenes at Lightwood Manor. 
> 
> Thanks to all who continue to be reading this story! When I set out to write this I never expected any kudos or comments so to see the response has been so encouraging!
> 
> On with the story!

The sun shone bright in the sky, gently reflecting off the dew covered grass. The air was crisp but clear as Magnus sat on the porch of their lodging enjoying a warm cup of tea. Ragnor and Catarina had set off for a day of visits with her old friends leaving Magnus to his own devices. He opted to read, attempting to take his mind off of Alec's pending visit. He had dressed, rather plainly, in mere black breeches and a crisp soft grey shirt, but in ode to the only colour he had ever seen Alec wear he had opted to wear his emerald green velvet vest and a few of his favourite necklaces. 

Finally a young servant girl came to inform him that there were three gentlemen and a lady waiting for him in the small drawing room below and he had to restrain himself from running down the stairs. He walked into the room, eyes immediately drawn to Alec's deep blue shirt and storm grey vest before looking into his smiling eyes. He couldn't get a word out before a flash of gold appeared in front of him and Jace was shaking his hand.

'Magnus! It is so good to see you!' It's been months! You look fantastic man!' Jace exuberantly said.

'Jace quit rambling at the poor man. Although he is right, you do look fantastic.' A melodious voice said. Magnus tore his eyes away from Alec and looked towards the voice to see a stunning woman standing off to the side beside a sandy haired teenager. Both looked to be containing their excitement and looked towards Alec in expectation of being introduced.

'Jace calm down for one moment please. Magnus, I'd like to introduce you to my sister Isabelle and this is my younger brother Max.' Alec said exasperatedly. Isabelle walked easily towards Magnus and he took her hand, gently kissing the back of it.

'It's a pleasure to meet you both, and might I add of all of us you're the one looking stunning.' Magnus easily commented and it definitely was not a lie. Isabelle was wearing a flattering red dress highlighting her many curves, black hair curled atop her head but Magnus still found his eyes wandering back to Alec at any opportunity. He walked over to the teenager who looked to be about to burst with the effort of staying still.

'You must be Max. I've been told you're a wonderful piano player! I confess I am in no way a master but I do love the instrument. What is your favourite piece to play?' Magnus began the conversation. Max immediately launched into a story about the difference between Mozart and Haydn, clearly excited to have found someone to share his love of music with. Magnus gave as many opinions as he could, catching Alec directing a soft look towards the two of them while Isabelle exchanged knowing glances and gossip with Jace. Finally Jace could be restrained no more and Isabelle came to entertain Max instead.

'How is your family Magnus? Are they all still in the neighbourhood?' Jace asked, utterly failing at his attempt to look innocent.

'My brother Simon is currently away in Harlem but yes ... everyone else is at home.' Magnus slyly answered.

'I do so miss your neighbourhood. It's amazing how quickly time passes. One minute you're taking a quick trip to the city and the next 8 whole months have gone by.' Jace said regretfully. 

'Well I'm certain the neighbourhood would enjoy having you around again Jace should you decide to return to The Institute.' Magnus pointedly said causing both Jace and Isabelle to smile.

'Magnus you simply must allow me to invite you to dinner this evening, along with your aunt and uncle of course. I won't take no for an answer' Isabelle politely demanded. 

'I can confidently accept your invitation. We would love to join you all.' Magnus said. Dinner invitation secured Isabelle curtseyed gracefully before leading both Max and Jace out of the room, leaving Alec behind smiling and shaking his head.

'I apologize for Isabelle's forwardness. She simply decides what she wants and lets nothing stand in her way to getting it.' Alec said.

'Don't bother yourself with apologizing as I'm definitely not offended. I admire her directness. Past errors have taught me the problems that arise from miscommunications.' Magnus replied watching Alec intensely, willing him to hear the apology in his words.

Alec walked up to Magnus with faux casualness and gently took Magnus' slender hand into his much larger one, before lifting it to reverently kiss the back of it, all while staring intensely in those lively green eyes he appreciated so much. Magnus felt his breath catch in his chest at the feeling and didn't dare say anything to ruin the moment.

'I look forward to seeing you this evening Magnus. Thank you for having us.' Alexander gently squeezed his hand before regretfully letting it go, turning slowly to leave. Magnus quickly grabbed his shoulder prompting Alec to turn back towards him.

'The pleasure was all mine I assure you Alec.' He stood on the very tips of his toes and gently brushed his lips against Alec's, forcing a small gasp out of the taller man.

'Until tonight.' Magnus murmured against his lips before taking a step back and finally allowing Alec to leave, but not before one more intense look was exchanged between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus heads back to Lightwood Manor. As his relationship with Magnus deepens Alec finds another relationship irreparably destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy as consequences finally starting falling into place for certain people involved in keeping our lovebirds apart.
> 
> The story is starting to wind down, only 4-5 more chapters I think ... I'm going to miss writing it!
> 
> As always thanks to all who are reading this story and sticking with it!
> 
> On with the show :)

Catarina and Ragnor easily accepted their dinner plans for the evening and exchanged knowing glances that Magnus opted to heavily ignore. Magnus spent longer than usual getting ready; kohl lined eyes flawlessly executed and hair perfectly coiffed before searching through his wardrobe for the perfect outfit. He found himself torn between his normal flamboyant armour and deferring to the more reserved nature of his host. He finally settled for a pair of soft cream breeches paired with his checked grey shirt and a royal blue vest with delicate green embroidery detailing as a compromise between his and Alec's styles.

He nearly vibrated in his seat on the carriage ride, both excited and anxious about the evening ahead. They were greeted happily by the same lovely housekeeper from the day before and led to the grand dining room. The Herondales and Lightwoods were seated when they arrived but quickly stood as the housekeeper announced them and introductions were exchanged all around. Magnus felt a shiver run down his spine at the look of Alec in his aubergine shirt and cream vest. Magnus felt his smile falter slightly at the hateful look directed his way by Camille but quickly recovered as Max beamed at him. He felt grateful to be sat near Max and Isabelle and dinner passed easily in a blur of conversation and delicious food. His only regret was in being sat so far away from Alec as to eliminate the possibility of conversation between them so Magnus contented himself with looking in his direction as often as possible, finding his wandering gaze met by hazel eyes more often than not. Several times Magnus noted Camille speaking to Alec and watched Alec's face turn thunderous before softening when their eyes met, prompting him to wonder how obtuse Camille could be to continue on what was obviously an unwelcome subject of conversation.

After dinner they all retired to the beautiful music room Magnus had seen just the day before and Magnus convinced an extremely shy Max to perform for them all. Isabelle looked extremely happy to see Max playing for an audience and Alec's eyes shone with gratitude as Magnus stood at the piano with Max, turning pages for him and calmly chatting in his ear as he played. Magnus noted Alec having an animated conversation with Ragnor, more book talk undoubtably, while Isabelle chatted excitedly with Catarina and Jace. The only person in the room who seemed to not be enjoying themselves was Camille, sat sullenly in the corner and pointedly ignoring Magnus' family existence. 

By the time the evening ended Magnus and Alec had barely spoken, but Magnus couldn't remember a better evenings company in his life. Finally they all took their leave and Magnus walked his aunt and uncle to the carriage accompanied by Alec. They stood in silence until Ragnor and Catarina had settled in the carriage before Alec quietly spoke.

'This was the most pleasant evening I have had in a very long time. I hope you feel the same.'

'I thoroughly enjoyed myself and can speak for my aunt and uncle as well. Your family was exceptional company this evening.' Magnus easily replied.

'Magnus I don't know how to thank you.' Alec began. 'Isabelle and I have tried many times to get Max to share his musical passions with the world only to find ourselves rejected yet you so easily drew him out of his shell. It brought us both such joy to see him truly enjoy himself this evening and would not have happened without you.'

Magnus was overwhelmed by Alec's gratitude and attempted to brush off the severity of the statements only to find his hand once again enclosed by Alec's warm large hand. 'Please say you'll join us again tomorrow evening.' Alec's voice held near desperation in its tone and Magnus couldn't accept his invitation fast enough. Alec gently kissed the back of Magnus' hand before interlacing their fingers and squeezing. Magnus squeezed back before releasing Alec's hand and getting into the waiting carriage. 

Conversation on the ride back to their lodgings was all complimentary to the Lightwood family and Jace; Ragnor excited to have found a fellow bibliophile and Catarina having found a likeminded friend in Isabelle, who turned out to be studying for a future in mortuary work and thus shared Catarina's love of anatomical quirks. Magnus' heart felt overwhelmed with pleasure at seeing his family so well received by Alec's family, especially now that he was aware of how important Alec's family was to him. He retired that night falling into an easy sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow might bring.

Back at Lightwood Manor Alec found himself losing his patience with a certain guest of his. Max retired as soon as Magnus and his family left, leaving the adults to enjoy a nightcap together.

'I confess I am so grateful that tedious evening is over.' Camille stated loudly.

'Tedious? I found nothing tedious this evening. I enjoyed my conversations with Catarina very much! It's so very rare to find another woman in the medical field to commiserate with. Her husband is so very passionate about his work and I found him charming. Oh and Magnus! Alec that man is an absolute treasure!' Isabelle complimented easily.

'Magnus is a good man. Did you see how Max took to him immediately?' Jace easily contributed.

'I've never known Max to be so open with a new acquaintance! It was such a treat getting to see him play this evening, and with such confidence!' Isabelle gushed.

'Yes, well Max is still a child and luckily has plenty of time to correct his judgements of appropriate character. Catarina and Ragnor seemed far too proud for simple working class people. After all, what accomplishments do they have to recommend themselves? A doctors assistant and a merchant? I can only aspire to have such illustrious in-laws myself!' Camille's voice was filled with poison and Isabelle immediately scowled at her, already opening her mouth to speak when Alec cut her off.

'I should be well pleased to have them as relations, as would everyone else in the room I believe. Max is an amazing judge of character with but one youthful mistake working against his favour. I trust his opinions of everyone in this room.' Alec said pointedly.

'Are you saying that you trust a 15 year old boy who knows nothing of the real world over one of your oldest friends who only seeks to unite our families in the most intimate of ways?' Camille looked outraged, an ugly red flush working its way across her face.

'I believe the time has come to be perfectly frank with you Camille. For years I have withstood your judgements and your malicious machinations in an attempt to wed our families together. Isabelle shall never marry Jace. It is against the express wishes of each party and practically incestuous as well.' Alec watched shock spread across Jace's face as he turned to look at his sister. Jace had many redeeming qualities but unfortunately perceptiveness was not one of them. It saddened Alec to know how many opportunities Jace had missed out on in the past thanks to Camille's less than subtle steering of his heart.

'More importantly Camille I will never marry you. Firstly I'm gay.' At this Alec heard Isabelle's shocked intake of breath, not at the admission as Alec was well aware his sister knew of his proclivities towards his own gender but at her surprise at hearing him state the words so plainly out loud for the first time. 'Secondly, should I actually desire a wife and not a husband I find nothing to recommend you to any man. The only beauty you possess is your exterior and one day that will fade and all that will be left is your cold, bitter heart. You'll be left miserable and alone wondering why everyone has forgotten you. Money and status do not bring happiness in life and since you value those above all else I can tell you that you bring little happiness to my life' Alec boldly finished. Camille's mouth had dropped open in shock before she closed it, eyes narrowing in anger. She opened her mouth to speak before Jace interrupted her.

'Camille I believe it best if you keep your poisonous commentary to yourself and retire for the evening. Tomorrow you will be travelling to Edom to stay with our Aunt Imogen and I'm sure you'll require your rest for such a long journey.' Jace bit out angrily. Camille threw the dirtiest look she could muster towards Jace and Alec in turn before storming out of the room. 

'Alec I am so proud of you.' Isabelle immediately made her way to Alec's side in order to hug him tightly. 'Don't think I haven't noticed you pushing yourself out of your own duty bound prison of late and now finally admitting your preferences out loud ...' Isabelle's voice choked up as she tried not to cry. 'I'm just so happy for you Alec.' 

'I'm so sorry my dearest friend. I had no idea of Camille's intentions towards you or I would have corrected her course years ago. I hate to think of you being pained because of her.' Jace lamented, truly apologetic for his conniving sister. Alec blushed at the attention having used all his confidence to confront Camille.

'Thank you both but I am going to retire now. I believe I've had enough excitement for one day.' Alec said quietly before heading to his room. He could hardly believe what he had said but could no longer stand by and listen to her malign the man he loved. He dressed for bed and lay there contemplating how best to make his intentions clear to Magnus, hopefully with improved results over his last attempt. His dreams that night were filled with bright green eyes and the soft smile he adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even Magnus hates to be right ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who continue to have interest in reading this story!

Magnus awoke from his pleasant dreams feeling utterly refreshed. After a quick breakfast he got dressed for church and was just about to head out the door with Ragnor and Catarina when the servant brought him two letters.

'My goodness finally! I haven't heard from Clary at all this trip despite my updates as to our place of lodgings and no wonder! Look how poorly she wrote the address on this letter! It must have travelled the entire state before arriving here.' Magnus exclaimed happily. 'Would it be alright with you both if I was to stay behind and read these? I've been looking forward to them so very much' he asked. Ragnor and Catarina easily agreed before leaving him to his reading. Magnus withdrew to the small drawing room and settled himself in the chair closest to the fire and opened his first letter.

'My dear Magnus,

The Loft is calm and quiet in your absence but we strive to continue on as ever. I confess I miss you terribly but I've made a point to visit more often with Maia as a mutual cure to our loneliness' 

Magnus noticed Clary's writing changed into something more obviously rushed and had to really concentrate to make out the words.

'I'm sorry Magnus but we've just received some terrible news! Simon has run away from his friends at Harlem, intending to elope ... with Mr Santiago of all people! I have no idea how they came to be so intimate! Jordan arrived at the door just now having ridden all night to inform our father. He tells us that him and some friends had been out for the evening and when he returned home Simon had left a note for him informing him of his and Mr Santiago's intention to travel to New Jersey to elope! I wasn't even aware Simon knew it was legal to get married in New Jersey without permission!

Mother is beside herself. Magnus I beg of you to come home during this tumultuous time!

Your dear sister,  
Clary'

Simon ... and Raphael!? How did this come to be!! Magnus knew them to be friends but how could he have missed a deeper intimacy between them!? And to run off to elope ... The dread he felt the day Simon left returned full force as he opened Clary's other letter.

'Dearest Magnus,

Our worst fears have now come to pass. Simon and Raphael were tracked through East Harlem but no further than Midtown. It now appears as if they have no intention to wed at all!!! 

Father begs of you to return and requires immediate assistance from Uncle Ragnor. He is leaving with the post in the hopes of meeting Ragnor by days end.

Please send word immediately Magnus!

Sincerely,  
Clary'

Running away to elope was one thing but running away with no intention to be wed ... the scandal would forever haunt his family!! Simon had singlehandedly ruined them all!

'Oh Alec ... you'll want nothing more to do with me when this comes out' he thought to himself, feeling wetness gathering in his eyes. 

Just then the servant girl came in the room announcing a gentleman was there to see him and he looked up to see Alec striding into the room. Seeing him at that moment sent an initial wave of comfort over him before he remembered that this would be the last he ever saw of Alec and his distress increased tenfold. 

'Magnus I know this may be bold of me but - oh my god Magnus whatever is the matter!?' Alec began before noticing the tears in Magnus' eyes. Immediately he drew Magnus into his body and merely hugged him tightly. Magnus' distress only increased, both revelling in the contact and missing his potential future with a steadily increasing ache. After a moment of Alec running a soothing hand in circles on Magnus' lower back Magnus finally pulled away, turning around to hastily wipe at the disaster that was now his makeup.

'I apologize for falling apart on you like that. I've just received some terrible news from home.' He turned to face Alec, knowing it would hurt but needing to look into his eyes as he spoke. 'My brother Simon has run away from Harlem ... ostensibly to elope ... with Raphael. They've been tracked as far as Midtown but have gone into hiding, obviously having no intention of completing their trip to New Jersey.' Magnus explained.

As expected Alec tensed and immediately broke eye contact with Magnus. 'That's dire news indeed. Has anything been done to recover them?' Magnus' heart broke a little more at the familiar cold tone of Alec's voice.

'My father has requested my Uncle's immediate return to the city so that they may group together and hopefully hunt them down. I fear it is all for naught though.' Magnus admitted.

'How so?' Alec asked flatly.

'You know the truth of the man. My family has no money, no power, nothing which can be used to induce him to marry Simon. He will be left behind, used, and the scandal shall burden us all. Oh if I had only warned Simon of Raphael's true nature before he left!' Magnus railed at the injustice of the whole situation.

'I'm sorry to have disturbed you at such a terrible time. I assume this shall make you unavailable for our earlier plans later this evening.' Alec said, Magnus noting his obvious discomfort with the conversation.

'Please send my apologies to Isabelle and Max. I would have loved to see them again. If at all possible simply tell them we had a family emergency. I understand it is impossible to keep the scandal from spreading but if at all possible I would like to delay it for as long as I can.' Magnus nearly begged.

'Of course. I shall leave you to your preparations since you have to leave immediately. Safe travels.' As abruptly as he'd arrived Alec had left and Magnus took a moment to call the servant girl back and send her to the church to recover Ragnor and Cat immediately before heading upstairs to his room to cry. By the time Ragnor and Cat had been redirected back to their lodgings Magnus had pulled himself together, opting to merely wash all his now destroyed makeup off his face and leave it bare, and packed all his belongings. He quickly filled them in on the situation and they set out within the hour.

They met Luke at Ragnor's home in the city and Magnus was directed to continue travelling to The Loft with Catarina to better offer emotional support for Jocelyn and Clary. He desperately wanted to join Luke and Ragnor in their search but he accepted his role in watching over The Loft and his family during their turmoil. He rejoiced at seeing his family when they arrived at The Loft and immediately hugged both women tightly. Catarina quickly whisked a loudly bawling Jocelyn away to her room but not before Magnus could hear her laments of them all being ruined forever.

Clary was pale and obviously exhausted. The siblings dressed for bed before Magnus joined Clary in her room.

'Well biscuit let's hear the rest of it. Just how terrible is the situation?' Magnus wearily asked.

'Oh Magnus! Stories of his debts started emerging only days after you left! Jordan tells us in the short time they were in Harlem he's already amassed a thousand dollars in debt due to gambling! Father is beside himself! He must obviously love Simon or he would never have run away with him, knowing that Simon will never have a dowry, but I don't understand why they haven't yet eloped!' Clary teared up. 

'Clary we must accept that Raphael likely never intended to marry Simon at all. We know what he tried to do with Alec's younger brother ... there's a chance he simply desired something carnal and used his powers of persuasion to convince Simon there was deeper intimacy to their relationship. We will all be left to deal with the fallout from his disgrace. There will be no advantageous marriages for any of us, Alec made that clear enough.' Magnus ranted.

'How could Mr Lightwood know of our troubles? And since when do you call him Alec?' Clary questioned.

'He happened upon me just after I read your letter and I was visibly distraught. We spent two amazing days in each other's company, I met his siblings and he was so kind and welcoming to our aunt and uncle. It was perfect Clary! As soon as I told him what had he so upset he immediately closed off from me. He made it perfectly clear that he will not be repeating his offer towards me.' Magnus felt frustration and anger welling up inside him. 

'I understand your frustrations Magnus. Perhaps there will be better news come morning.' Clary hugged her brother tight before they parted for the evening.

Sadly the next day did not bring good news. Nor did the day after that. Luke stayed for a full week with Ragnor before finally sending word that he would be returning home. Raphael had simply hidden Simon away so thoroughly that even his contact in the police department hadn't been able to come up with information on them. Ragnor intended to continue looking and would send word if he made any discoveries. 

Luke had been home for three morose days when Magnus was startled out of his reading in the drawing room by an excited yell from Jocelyn. He stood to investigate only to find his peaceful solitude interrupted by both Clary and Jocelyn. 

'Oh son I knew your uncle would put things to right! Everything is just as it ought to be!' Jocelyn exclaimed joyfully. Seeing Magnus' confused face Clary hastened to explain.

'Uncle Ragnor has written. Simon and Raphael have been found! They're to be married tomorrow at Aunt Catarina's church with our Aunt and Uncle as witness! Raphael must love Simon after all!' Clary's face was the brightest Magnus had seen it in days.

'I still think they should simply come home! Can you imagine Simon getting married without his siblings to stand up for him? It's not to be borne!' Jocelyn ranted.

'Mother we've discussed this. It simply wouldn't be appropriate to be seen travelling together while unwed. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to celebrate with them during their stay here.' Clary sighed.

'Stay here? What stay?' Magnus asked, confused.

'They're to travel by coach tomorrow to visit us here at The Loft.' Clary explained. Jocelyn began complaining about the duration of the soon to be newlyweds visit when Magnus snuck out unnoticed. He walked straight to Luke's office, knowing he would find him there, and noted the lack of surprise on Luke's face at his arrival.

'I owe you an apology son. It seems in hindsight that your advice was firmly correct. Here.' Luke handed Magnus Ragnor's letter and, with a permissive nod of his head, encouraged him to read it.

'My dear brother-in-law,

I am finally able to communicate some good news to you! I have succeeded in locating our dear Simon in Hell's Kitchen and he is now residing with us here in our home along with Mr Santiago. I've found Mr Santiago to be a far more reasonable man than I expected.

As to the particulars; Raphael has agreed to wed Simon for the mere clearance of his debts. I have sent a letter to Simon's friend Jordan along with a cheque for the sum of two thousand dollars to clear his recent debts in Harlem. I have also cleared a much more substantial debt here in New York City and you shall find enclosed a cheque to clear the debts he left behind in your own neighbourhood as well as a list of the individual debtors owed. Although atypical, Simon is to be provided with the sum of one hundred dollars a year until your death at which point the payments shall cease.

They are to be married tomorrow by Catarina's personal pastor and will immediately leave to visit your family. The visit will be of an unfortunately short duration as Raphael has most recently been promoted to Lieutenant and with that comes a commission in Buffalo which he is required to report to by the end of the week. How lucky for Simon's future husband to have found such great opportunity so soon after the happiest day of his life.

Please do reply with your opinions immediately.

Sincerely,  
Ragnor Fell'

Magnus was gobsmacked. He looked at Luke and saw the calculated look on his face.

'This must have cost Ragnor a fortune!' Magnus exclaimed.

'Mr Santiago's debts in our neighbourhood alone amount to nearly four thousand dollars. All told I will be astonished if your uncle has paid out less than ten thousand dollars to make this marriage happen, not withstanding the yearly penance I shall have to provide.' Luke angrily stated.

'Ten thousand dollars!?' Magnus was astonished. 'How are we ever to pay Ragnor back?'

'That my son is the real question. We shall have to leave the answer to God as Lord knows I do not have one.' Luke said disdainfully before sending Magnus out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Santiagos visit The Loft ... and they aren't the only ones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who continue to be interested in this story!
> 
> I've tweaked the order of events minorly in this chapter so hopefully you all like it! There should only be 2-3 more chapters after this one and possibly a short epilogue? 
> 
> On with the show!

Magnus stood sombrely at the top of the drive with Luke at his side, Clary and Jocelyn happily chatting in front of the men, as he watched the hired coach approaching. He watched as Simon nearly fell out of the coach giggling and Raphael descended behind him, the tiniest half smile visible on his face.

'Clary! Mags! I am so happy to see you!!!!! Mother! Father! Oh the whole family finally back at The Loft again! How I've missed you all!' Simon began rambling, hugging everyone in turn before sliding his arm into the crook of Raphael's elbow. 'Haven't I caught myself a handsome husband!? I know Magnus will agree given your past feelings towards him.' Jocelyn and Clary easily placated Simon with positive replies while Luke and Magnus maintained looks of noticeable displeasure. Finally Luke broke the conversation apart and took Jocelyn to walk into the house. Magnus went to follow, as per usual, when he felt a hand on his shoulder halting his steps.

'Ah ah ah Magnus, I follow Mother and Father now. I am after all married.' Simon gloated, barging in front of Magnus and dragging Raphael by the hand along with him. 'If you two had only joined me in Harlem I could have found partners for you both!' Magnus simply sighed and took Clary's arm to lead her into the house instead.

'I rather dislike your method of acquiring partners Simon but thank you for the consideration.' Magnus bluntly said causing Clary to giggle beside him. Simon threw an angry glare at both of his siblings over his shoulder before marching into the house, Raphael in tow.

After an increasingly tedious dinner which left Magnus wondering if someone had replaced his mild mannered brother with the outspoken braggart across the table from him Magnus retired to bed, suddenly grateful Simon and Raphael would be leaving the following afternoon. The next morning after breakfast the three siblings decided to go for their favourite walk through the woods and Raphael accompanied them. Magnus found himself walking somewhat awkwardly with his new brother-in-law as Clary and Simon walked ahead.

'I hear you were in Brooklyn before ... well before our visit here.' Raphael began, at least having the decency to look uncomfortable about the subject. 'Did you enjoy yourself?'

'I found Brooklyn to be exceptional. We toured much of the countryside and I was lucky enough to meet Alec and his siblings. I found Isabelle and Max to both be charming and kind.' Magnus said plainly. 'I shall only say this once Raphael. I have never told Simon of your attempt on the Lightwood fortune nor shall I. I believe he loves you dearly and honestly you are not deserving of him.' At this Raphael looked nearly panicked before his face settled back into its normal look of mild conceit.

'Although I'm sure you shall not believe it Magnus, I truly love your brother. I also shall not lie to you. I saw an opportunity to clear my debts when Alec approached me and so I took it, but I would have married your brother regardless ... eventually. I appreciate you concealing a moment from my past that could irreparably change Simon's opinion of me.' Raphael face was an odd mix of contrition and affability, as if trying to charm Magnus into forgetting the past. Magnus immediately noted the mention of Alec's name but refused to give Raphael the satisfaction of knowing Magnus had missed something important and so he filed the information away to deal with later.

'Only time shall tell if you deserve the high opinion Simon has bestowed upon you. After all, once someone's good opinion of you is lost it is rarely possible to rebuild it.' Magnus bluntly said. 'Now, let us not argue any longer today. Instead, let us strive to act as the brothers we now are.' With that Magnus walked ahead to join Clary, allowing Raphael to catch up to his husband at his own pace. 

As they all said goodbye to the Santiago's later that afternoon Magnus felt himself divided. He knew he would miss Simon but also could not wait for Raphael to leave. Jocelyn and Clary were crying and Luke was putting effort into seeming unaffected but Magnus knew he too would dearly miss the youngest member of their household. Jocelyn begged Simon to write but was glibly waved off with a comment on being too busy to write now that he was a married man. Magnus could only hope this new inflated ego disappeared once Simon was settled in Buffalo. Despite his atypical peacocking Magnus hugged his brother tightly, whispering his support at any time if Simon needed it and rejoicing inside when he felt Simon hug him back just as fiercely.

A subtle melancholy settled over The Loft for the remainder of the week until Clary received a short letter from Simon detailing the trip and how quickly the Santiagos had settled into their new home. It was as if the whole house collectively released a tense breathe they were unaware they had been holding and the mood brightened. Clary and Magnus began walking into town and meeting Maia almost daily and after one such meeting Magnus arrived back home to find a much anticipated letter.

Almost immediately after Simon had left Magnus had sent a short but urgent message to his Aunt Catarina demanding to know how Alec was involved in the whole disastrous affair as had been hinted by Raphael. Finally Cat had answered him!

'My dear nephew,

I know you shall be angry at the delay in my reply but I found myself required by decorum to first check with Mr Lightwood but as he has now authorized me to inform only you I shall do so now in it's entirety.

Your father had not left our house for more than an hour when Mr Lightwood appeared at our door. He informed your Uncle and I that while Ragnor and Luke had been searching, he had done some investigation work of his own. Luckily he knew where a former mutual friend, a Mr Starkweather, lived in the City and, although it took some time to find out his precise address, was able to secure sight of Raphael and Simon staying with this man. Once contact had been made Mr Lightwood immediately negotiated terms with Raphael with Simon's absenct from the room and hurried to our house to inform Simon's family of how to proceed. I know not the specific amounts but I do know that Mr Lightwood provided every single penny that was needsd to eradicate Raphael's many debts, despite your uncles vehement arguments against it.

Mr Lightwood insisted that his past errors had led to the situation at hand and so your Uncle Ragnor was left with all the credit of heroism with none of the expended effort. To ensure the wedding ran smoothly Mr Lightwood insisted on standing up for Raphael and I know with all certainty that were it not for Mr Lightwood's assistance a wedding would never have taken place.

I know not what past decisions led him to take such a personal interest in this case, but I do know with all my heart that Mr Lightwood is an uncommonly good man. You are very lucky to have a friend such as him.

All my love,  
Catarina'

Alec paid ... all that money ... for Simon? Magnus desperately wished he could simply write Alec and ask for the true reasoning behind his actions but knew it would be far too inappropriate. He could only hope for word from Alec himself now that Catarina had reached out to him and made him aware of Magnus' curiosity.

The next day Magnus turned down Clary's offer to walk with her into town, opting to stay home and read instead. Luke joined him and both men were quietly enjoying their separate books when a commotion was heard at the entryway and a servant burst into the room. She was followed so swiftly by another figure that the poor servant girl was unable to get a word out before Magnus looked up to see Lady Maryse de Trueblood standing in his drawing room. Both Luke and Magnus stood immediately and shared a quick look of confusion between them.

'This is a most inconvenient room. It's far too small and faces straight into the sun!' Lady Maryse's criticism rang out through the cosy room.

'We normally only sit here during the evenings. I'm sorry but who are you?' Luke calmly asked. 

'Father this is Lady Maryse de Trueblood, noble patroness of our cousin Sebastian. Lady Maryse this is my father Luke Garroway.' Magnus hastened to introduce the pair before Lady Maryse could speak.

'Your father ........ well we all know that's not quite true now is it.' Lady Maryse coldly said.

'I have the great honour of calling Magnus my son.' Luke said, anger creeping into his voice. Magnus forced himself not to squirm out of nervousness but felt grateful for Luke standing up to the hateful woman. For a moment it looked as though Lady Maryse was going to respond to Luke as the two glared at each other but luckily she appeared to let the matter go, refocusing her gaze on Magnus.

'I saw a nice sort of garden as our carriage pulled up. I should like to walk it with your company Mr Bane.' Lady Maryse announced before turning and leaving the room. Magnus threw a quick glance and shrug in Luke's direction before hastily following her out of the house. He was surprised to see Lydia standing next to a grand carriage. He must have been more absorbed in his book than he thought to have not heard the carriage approaching. Lydia curtseyed before shooting Magnus an apologetic look and falling into step behind him and her mother.

'Mr Bane, a report reached me the other day of a most alarming nature. I was informed that you were to be most advantageously married ... to my own nephew Alexander! I knew such gossip could not possibly be true and immediately resolved to visit and have this matter settled.' Lady Maryse stated. Magnus was completely confused but refused to show it to Lady Maryse.

'Your travels here shall be taken as confirmation, if such a rumour does in fact exist.' Magnus calmly replied instead.

'Alexander is engaged to MY daughter! It was his mothers dearest wish as well as mine! What say you to that!?' Lady Maryse angrily spat out.

'Mother, I've told you before, Alexander is gay. Beyond that neither of us wish to marry each other!' Lydia angrily interjected.

'Lydia I've told you before that he will grow out of that silly phase. You will marry Alexander because I wish it.' Lady Maryse nearly yelled at her poor daughter.

'Regardless of the fact that Alexander's sexuality is none of your business and not to be dismissed simply because you wish it were otherwise, if he was engaged to anybody else then you should have no concern that he should be making an offer to me.' Magnus pointed out, offended on Alexander's behalf.

'I refuse to dance around this issue. Tell me now if you are engaged to be married to my nephew!' Lady Maryse demanded, face flushed with anger.

'I am not.' At this reply Lady Maryse's shoulders nearly sagged with relief before tensing up once again.

'You will promise me now to never enter into any engagement with him' she once again demanded.

'I will not. You have no right to dictate my personal affairs and I shall make no such promises to you.' Magnus said, finally allowing some anger to creep into his voice.

'You selfish little boy! You would ruin him forever! His family would never speak of you nor speak to him! I know of your brothers recent marriage ... you would bring that level of filth into his pristine bloodline!? How can you dare to quit the station you've grown up in!' Lady Maryse aggressively ranted.

'Alexander is a gentleman and so am I. I don't see how marrying him would be 'quitting my station' as you say.' Magnus angrily defended himself.

'You are no gentleman Magnus Bane! I know all about you! Your mother was a whore who got what was coming to her. Your 'father' was unable to beat the insolence out of you and you drove him to his own death! How dare you consider yourself on the same level with Alexander!' Lady Maryse ranted some more, not even noticing the shocked look on her daughters face. Magnus knew his face had gone paper white but refused to back down from this horrible woman.

'You know nothing about me and every word you speak only shows your ignorance. I will not play these games with you any longer. Please leave. Lydia it was lovely seeing you again. I do so hope you find someone who deserves you ... Lord knows your mother doesn't.' Magnus quickly bowed before turning to return to the house.

'I shall not take this lying down! There will be consequences to your stubborn refusal to abide by what is best for all in this case Mr Bane! I shall ensure Alexander never speaks to you again!' With that last threat Lady Maryse stormed off towards her carriage. Lydia threw one last apologetic look in Magnus' direction before hurrying after her mother. 

Luke was waiting for him at the door and looked askance at his obviously upset countenance. He waited for Magnus to re-enter the drawing room and sit with his book before sitting next to him. 

'Do you wish to speak of it?' He asked gently.

'I refuse to give that cruel woman the satisfaction of thinking further upon her words. Suffice it to say she heard an extremely untrue rumour pertaining myself and a family member of hers and wanted nothing to do with me. I'm merely wondering where this rumour began.' Magnus said as calmly as he could. Luke had a disbelieving look on his face but luckily allowed Magnus his space. He left shortly after, gently squeezing Magnus' shoulder as he passed.

Finally alone Magnus closed his book and sat staring out the window, trying to make sense of the what had happened. Between Alec's assistance with Simon's marriage and now his Aunt visiting, Magnus had never wished to see Alec more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing :). I'd sure like to though!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are still reading this story! I think there will only be another 2 chapters after this but I'm currently struggling with the next chapter so we'll see how that shapes out!
> 
> On with the show!

The dust was finally settling on the whirlwind that was Lady Maryse's visit when Maia visited to inform the entire household that she had seen servants cleaning out The Institute in preparation for Mr Herondale's return to the neighbourhood. Clary's face paled at the announcement and Magnus squeezed her hand in sympathy as Jocelyn prattled on excitedly about how wonderful it would be for Clary, clearly not noticing her daughters discomfort.

'Has Ms Herondale returned as well?' Jocelyn was asking Maia when Magnus refocused on their conversation.

'It appears not. Only Mr Herondale and two other gentlemen are to return, Mr Lightwood and another younger man as well.' Maia replied. Magnus felt happy, despite his attempt at indifference, knowing he would not have to be witness to Camille's obvious distaste for those he held dear. Maia and Jocelyn continued to gossip for a short while before Maia left to return home. Magnus immediately whisked Clary away for a short walk before Jocelyn could begin ranting about Jace and upsetting her further.

'Well at least if it is just a hunting party we won't see much of the gentlemen in question. I'm sure you're as uncomfortable as I am at the return of Alec to the neighbourhood.' Clary said sombrely.

'On the contrary I hope dearly to see Alec while he's at The Institute. I also don't think you're uncomfortable at the idea of seeing Jace but rather at the idea of being dismissed by him. It is a false concern. That man is just as in love with you today as he was months ago. Believe me when I say you are still very much in danger of losing your heart to him.' Magnus answered cheerily. Clary heartily denied it but her small smile and blush gave her true feelings away. Magnus delighted in having brought some joy back to her countenance, refusing to believe after his observations in Brooklyn that Jace would not immediately seek Clary out.

It was a week before the gentlemen in question arrived and the entire neighbourhood was abuzz with excitement. Jace, Alec and Max immediately set out on a short hunting party, Alec easily outshooting the other two men. Three days passed with Alec easily noticing Jace's general anxiousness and he could tell his friend had not yet found the peace he imagined upon his return to the countryside. Max had been invited to spend the remainder of his break with close friends before returning to school and so Alec was to set out and accompany him back to New York City and knew he could not leave Jace alone while still unhappy. Jace was standing at the front entrance of The Institute to see the Lightwood brothers off when Alec decided the course he needed to take. 

'Jace I feel I must confess something and I dearly hope it does not change your opinion of me. When we first came to The Institute I self-righteously and quite mistakenly assumed the character of your neighbours and most specifically the Garroway's. Camille firmly wanted you detached from Ms Garroway and I agreed, deeming her beneath you. In the end my participation was limited but still impactful. I know for certain that Camille directly warned Ms Garroway away from attaching herself to you and I concealed from you that Ms Garroway was in the city nearly the whole of the winter.' Alec watched anger build on Jace's face as he talked. 'I am truly ashamed at my behaviour. I never should have participated in Camille's childish schemes.'

'You mean she was in the city all that time ... if I had known I would have spent every possible moment with her!' Jace exclaimed. 

'Then what is holding you back now my friend? I know how much you love her so why are you moping around this house when she is not even 3 miles away?' Alec asked kindly.

'Shall I take your encouragement as approval then?' Jace asked, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

'Do you require my approval?' Alec teased back.

'Of course not!' Jace laughed before turning serious. 'Regardless I should love to have it.'

'Of course I approve dear Jace. Any woman who can have so much of your heart deserves to know of it. Stop wasting time. If I return tomorrow and you are still unattached I shall be forced to take serious action.' Alec said, squeezing Jace's shoulder quickly before mounting his horse. With a few more exchanged goodbyes the Lightwood brothers rode quickly off towards the city and Jace spared no time in ordering his own horse be brought to him.

Magnus was reading while Clary drew in her sketch pad beside him and all was peaceful and quiet when they heard the sound of hooves coming up the drive. They both put their amusements to the side, standing to peak out the window before mutual gasps were exchanged at the sight of Jace Herondale riding up to The Loft. Magnus beamed in Clary's direction, noticing her blush before she rushed to sit back in her seat and recommence her sketching. Magnus was about to tease his sister when Jocelyn flew into the room.

'Clary! He's here, he's finally here! I was beginning to think we had offended him in some way but oh Mr Herondale has finally come! You must go change into your green dress immediately, it's much more flattering!' Jocelyn rambled on and on.

'Mother I don't believe Clary has time to be changing clothes and besides she looks as lovely as ever today.' Magnus reasoned. Jocelyn continued to fuss at Clary's hair for the few moments it took for Jace to be announced and join them in the drawing room. He immediately walked over to shake Magnus' hand; although, Magnus noted, not without a quick glance in Clary's direction.

'Magnus! It is wonderful to see you again! You were forced to leave Brooklyn so quickly I was afraid our paths may never cross again! I find myself pleased to be proven wrong.' Jace exuberantly said.

'Jace it is lovely to see you returned to the neighbourhood. I apologize for cancelling our plans but luckily our family emergency has since been happily resolved. You remember my mother Jocelyn and my sister Clary?' Magnus easily steered Jace's attention towards his blushing sister. Jocelyn excused herself almost immediately, claiming her assistance was needed by the kitchen staff and Magnus found himself in the awkward position of being alone with two people who only had eyes for each other. Silence reigned until thankfully Jocelyn summoned Magnus from the room only moments later. Luckily Jace seemed too absorbed in Clary's presence to care about Jocelyn's lack of subtlety in leaving the pair alone.

Unable to sit still and merely wait Magnus opted to go for a short walk and allow the fresh air to release some of his tension. He found himself briefly wondering why Alec had not accompanied Jace before reminding himself that he was not owed any visits from Alec despite how fervently he may wish for one. He was almost back at the house when he heard Clary's musical voice calling his name and he yelled back to ensure she didn't take off down the wrong path. They met at the main gardens, Clary blushing but silent until Magnus pointedly raised one eyebrow in her direction.

'Oh my goodness Mags he proposed! I have never been this happy in my entire life! My heart feels as though it shall burst it is so full! He proposed!' Clary's excitement burst forth in a flood of words intermixed with squeals of joy. Magnus quickly laughed with happiness and pulled his sister in for a tight hug before releasing her.

'Of course he proposed! The man is more in love with you than with life itself! Biscuit I am so overwhelmingly happy for you!' Magnus' words came out thick with emotion, so very grateful that the two had found their way to each other despite the obstacles in their path. 'Mother must be overjoyed!'

Clary giggled at the mention of their mother. 'It is entirely possible she shall faint when she hears! I wanted to speak to you first so I snuck out when Jace went to speak with Father. He should be almost done so hurry! I want you with me when I tell Mother!' The pair nearly ran into the house and up to Jocelyn's room. Clary was incorrect as Jocelyn did not faint although Magnus did note her swaying for just a moment before bursting into tears with happiness. The trio returned downstairs in time to meet Jace and Luke as they exited Luke's office, both smiling easily. Jace immediately laced his fingers through Clary's and led the whole family outside as he had to return to The Institute, quickly promising to return the next day as early as possible.

'Come anytime you feel like son. I shall have to join your hunting party while you're in the countryside as well. I dare say we shall enjoy each other's company!' Luke easily invited and Jace hurried to agree. 'You two are so wonderfully suited to each other! You shall help each other grow into your strengths while compensating for the others weaknesses which is the best you can strive for in a match, and both so overly kind hearted that you shall exceed your fortunes trying to improve the world for those around you! We are all so lucky to be a part of it!' Both Jace and Clary looked extremely flattered and wore matching blushes but Jocelyn merely scoffed.

'Exceed their fortunes, Luke darling they have five thousand pounds a year! That is an impossible task!' The entire group laughed easily at Jocelyn's statement before Jace forced himself to mount his horse and depart. Clary and Jocelyn immediately set off to Jocelyn's room to begin planning the blessed event while Luke returned to his study. Magnus returned to his book, revelling in the joyous atmosphere that now permeated The Loft before changing course and sitting at the writing desk and pulling out some paper.

'My Dear Catarina,

You shall never guess what has happened here today!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing ... but I'd sure love to!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning and clearing the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> It's a bit later than I normally update between chapters but my 3 year old was quite sick and that took up most of my writing time. Luckily he's on the mend!
> 
> Just a short chapter. Felt better to cut it off here.
> 
> On with the show!

The next day brought sunshine and the promised return of Jace to The Loft. After a short visit with Luke in his study the engaged pair appealed to Magnus to act as chaperone so they could go for a walk. He allowed Clary and Jace to walk ahead of him and ignored their soft conversation, merely enjoying the familiar scenery until he heard Alec's name brought up.

'I heard Mr Lightwood had accompanied you as well as another young gentleman. Do they not miss your company?' Clary asked, oblivious to Magnus' reaction to her question.

'Alec, and his younger brother Max, did accompany me here, yes. I met them in Brooklyn where they have been spending the summer but Max was invited to finish out his summer break with a close friend in New York City so they rode along with me. Alec rode with Max to the City yesterday and is returning later this afternoon. I hardly imagine they're concerned about missing my company, although really who could blame them if they were!' Jace replied, shades of his sister's arrogance slipping into his words.

'I do hope Mr Lightwood finds our neighbourhood more enjoyable this time around. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Clary's musical giggle rang out easily and Jace laughed along.

'I do believe absence of something has made his heart grow fonder! Or perhaps I should say someone?' Jace teased with a sly look on his face, watching Magnus' face flush out of the corner of his eye.

'Jace be nice!' Clary admonished and Magnus tuned out of their conversation as the couple began softly bickering. Magnus got lost in his thoughts, wishing but unable to hope that Jace was correct about Alec's feelings. There was simply too much to deter Alec from renewing his proposals towards Magnus, he felt, and he could only imagine what Lady Maryse had said to Alec, the scandal with Simon and Raphael notwithstanding.

The trio slowly made their way back to The Loft and Jace spent the remainder of his visit ensconced in Luke's office, Magnus included. Clary and Jocelyn had already begun arrangements for the wedding to occur as soon as possible as neither Clary nor Jace wished to wait any longer. As the men talked Magnus politely inquired about Jace's family attending the wedding only to be bluntly informed as to his falling out with Camille and lack of approval from the stern Aunt with whom Camille was now staying permanently. He stated his preference for the Lightwood siblings to attend as his family, since they were closer than most families anyways. With Max due to travel back to school in a very few weeks time plans were in motion to hold the wedding in The Institute's beautiful main garden in only a fortnight. Jace finally left to give his servants the necessary instructions as per Jocelyn's requests. Magnus was heading towards his room when Luke called him back into the study.

'I received a letter earlier today but felt it was too private a matter to discuss in front of your soon to be brother-in-law. Here ....' Luke said smiling.

'My dear cousin,

News reached us here in Idris of my dear cousin Clary's impending nuptials. I wish to send my respectful congratulations to your family and wish Clary and Mr Herondale the very best for their future.

I also received word that my dearest cousin Magnus was to be most advantageously married to Mr Lightwood. I feel I must caution you before this blessed event occurs. Mr Lightwood is the beloved nephew of my esteemed patroness Lady Maryse de Trueblood and I must warn you that she does not look upon this marriage with satisfaction. While I wish happiness for my dear Magnus I pray that you forewarn him of the effect such an engagement may have on the family of his chosen partner.

As ever I wish you all the best,

Sebastian Verlac'

Magnus sat stunned at the letter until he was roused by Luke's unmanly giggle.

'He wishes me to warn you off of Mr Lightwood, a man you hate! Why would he ever think such an engagement would ever come to pass?? Is this the reason behind the Lady's visit?' Luke asked still chuckling.

'Oh Father I feel there is much I must inform you of.' Magnus sighed heavily before launching into the full sordid tale. He left nothing out, extolling Alec's virtuous handling of Simon's marriage, Raphael's attempt at the youngest Lightwood and his fortune, and Alec's previous proposal. It was Luke's turn to sit stunned and slightly overwhelmed by all the information Magnus had apparently been hiding.

'So you see, while Lady Maryse may have had a legitimate concern at one time I am not expecting any repeat of the past. Alec will not be proposing again. The best I may hope for is to build a comfortable enough friendship as to make our future encounters less awkward.' Magnus dejectedly stated.

'Magnus, you once again undervalue yourself. If that man has any sense at all he will let nothing stand in his way of standing at your side.' Luke gently said.

'Even if he were to look beyond all that has happened since we first met I can't imagine he will be able to overlook my past. High borne gentlemen don't marry imprudent commoners such as myself.' Magnus said firmly.

'You shall have to trust in your feelings for him and his for you. He deserves to know how you became the amazing man you are and if he is unwilling to have you afterwards then he is a fool.' Luke advised.

'Now I must write your Uncle and inform him I know the particulars surrounding your brothers unfortunate marriage to that scoundrel. If no other good news comes from this silly letter my cousin has sent, at least I shall no longer owe your Uncle any money!' Luke said happily, startling a laugh out of Magnus. He left Luke to his correspondence and went to join his mother and sister to alleviate some of the wedding planning stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally get themselves together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Mild t/w in this chapter. Magnus finally discusses his past and while everything is very obliquely mentioned still be aware of some awful stuff happening to little Magnus.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> On with the show!

When Jace arrived alone early the next day Magnus felt his heart drop in his chest. All rational reasoning aside, he had harboured a small flame of hope that Alec still loved him but knowing he was back in the neighbourhood and clearly avoiding The Loft Magnus finally felt that tiny flame extinguish itself. He excused himself from the wedding planning and went to sit on the lovely stone bench in the garden. He watched the butterflies flit amongst the summer flowers without truly focusing, lost to his own morose thoughts. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a wet drop land on his hand. He wiped the tears away hastily, angry at himself for crying in the first place.

'Why must I always find you suffering in solitude my dear Magnus?' a deep, rich voice asked directly behind him, causing him to startle and he stood quickly, turning as he rose.

'Alec ...' Magnus said breathlessly, unable to reconcile the vision in front of him. Alec stood confidently, hands clasped behind his back which only served to highlight the muscles in his arms, deep burgundy shirt showing off his pale skin and, as always, that unkempt shock of black hair drawing his eyes up to Alec's face and he found himself momentarily lost in those multifaceted hazel eyes. Those same eyes, Magnus noticed, were sweeping over Magnus just as intently, as though taking in the sight of an oasis long denied to a dying man crossing the desert.

'You're here ...' Magnus wanted to shake himself at the audible disbelief in his voice but couldn't help himself. Alec's long legs made quick work of the short distance between them; easily stepping around the bench only to take Magnus' hands in his and guide him back to sitting. He made a conscious effort to ensure no other part of them touched aside from their hands and Magnus found himself longing for the mere press of Alec's knee against his.

'Of course I am here. Here is where you are.' Alec quietly stated.

'I don't understand Alec. How can you possibly be here?' Magnus asked, hating the desperate sound in his voice.

'Oh Magnus, how can you ever expect me to stay away?' Alec questioned, moving to intwine their fingers before gently squeezing Magnus'.

'How could you ever want to be associated with me!? With my family!?' Magnus asked incredulously.

'Why would I not!?' Alec answered just as incredulously.

'Alec there are so many reasons! Your high borne stature, my brother's scandalous marriage! I can never thank you enough for impeding on his behalf!' Magnus began before Alec interrupted him.

'Thank me all you wish but I confess I wasn't impeding on Simon's behalf at all, but on yours. My own self righteous pride led to Raphael being able to take advantage of your brother in the first place. If I had been less concerned about an imagined tarnishing of the Lightwood name, unreasonable as it was to think anyone would blame a child for being misled, then I would have ensured Raphael was never in a position to prey upon anyone else. My error in judgement led to your pain and if I did not correct it I would never have forgiven myself.' Alec passionately explained, running his thumb gently along Magnus' knuckles as he spoke.

Magnus felt overwhelmed and undeserving of such a grand gesture. He relished in the soothing motion of Alec's thumb but trembled at what he knew he must do next. 

'Alec, I have been lucky to have been adopted by the Garroways and raised by a man I consider to be an incomparable gentleman. That said, I am extremely cognizant of our unequal standings in life. You come from a well known family of great renown. I come from nothing. My mother was a gentle woman who deserved more than life gave her. A son, the product of a brutal violation against her; a husband, so unwilling to accept her blamelessness that he beat her often enough to drive her to suicide. He blamed me for her death and nearly caused my own and in defending my life I took his. If Luke and Jocelyn had not adopted me I would have wasted away my youth in a cramped orphanage and moved on to scrape my way through the lowest rungs of society just to live Alec! How can you possibly justify bringing that into your family!' Magnus' face blanched as he rambled.

'I love you Magnus. I love everything about you and love need not be justified, only embraced. I love that you've entrusted me with the past that brought you to me. I love every present day I spend with you and I only pray you'll allow me to love your future as well. Alec said easily. 

'But your family! Your Aunt ...' Magnus trailed off, heart swelling as Alec's easy acceptance swept over him.

'Yes, my Aunt. My Aunt is old fashioned and narrow-minded. She refuses to accept my preferences and clings to the dream of my marrying Lydia, something neither of us desire. She told me of your stubbornness and imprudence in the hopes of deterring what I came here to do but it had the opposite effect. Your refusal to cow to her demands taught me to hope. I knew if you truly wanted nothing to do with me then you would have no issue telling her outright.' Alec explained, resuming his soothing thumb movements. 

'And really why wouldn't I when I've berated you so abominably to your own face!' Magnus laughed deprecatingly and looked down, hiding his blush.

'You've never said anything less than I deserved. I was proud and dismissive of your family. I will never forget you telling me how ungentlemanly I was truly acting. I had always tried to be just like my own father without stopping to wonder why he was so miserably alone.' Alec laughed softly, shaking his head before turning serious. 'Magnus I wish to be utterly frank with you. I love you as I have never loved another. Nothing would please me more than if you would agree to be my husband. One negative word from you and I shall never bring this matter up again but I can't help but hope you accept.' 

Magnus' heart exploded in his chest and he felt a smile taking over his face. He leaned in and gently kissed Alec before a small giggle burst forth.

'Of course I accept Alec! Yes! Who could ever turn down everything they've ever dreamed of!' Magnus squealed, laughing easily. He was abruptly pulled into a fierce hug and melted into Alec's warm embrace. The pair sat entwined for a few moments before Magnus felt Alec's large hand settle on the back of his neck, easily directing his face up to Alec's. Alec immediately plundered Magnus' mouth and Magnus submitted to his attack. Their kiss was fiery, needy, each desperate for the other and Magnus nearly climbed into Alec's lap trying to get as close to him as possible before Alec took control and slowed the kiss down. He finally pulled away, breathing deeply as both men calmed their breathing down.

'I can never explain how happy you've made me Magnus. I have but one more request of you and then I shall leave you to speak with your father.' Alec's smile was beaming and his happiness shone through his eyes.

'I would do anything for you Alec.' Magnus quickly replied. Alec reached into his pocket, drawing out a silver ring. Magnus took in the stylized 'L' and engraved flames surrounding it and lost his breath once again.

'Would you wear my family ring? I find myself incredibly pleased by the idea of everyone knowing immediately that you are mine.' Alec asked confidently. Magnus nodded happily before holding out his right hand and Alec slipped the ring on to his finger.

'When we get married it shall take up residence on my left hand but until then I shall show it off to everyone I see!' Magnus giggled before gently kissing Alec once again. The two men finally separated and Alec rose, leaning down to gently kiss Magnus one more time before leaving him to go speak with Luke but only after securing Magnus' agreement to see him again before he left The Loft. Magnus sat gleefully on the garden bench, gently twisting his engagement ring (his *engagement* ring!) around his finger, smile overwhelming his face. He waiting approximately ten minutes before pulling himself to his feet and heading back towards the house.

Entering the house he could hear Clary and Jocelyn's voices drifting from the drawing room with the occasional interruption by Jace. He could only imagine his poor fiancé standing stoically off to the side and trying vainly to ignore the chatter and the mental picture that provided made him laugh. Luke appeared at the sound of his laughter and quickly beckoned him into his office. Magnus easily joined him, surprised to see Alec still in the room and Luke closed the door behind them.

'As you can see Mr Lightwood has come to speak with me and, while I'm sure you're already aware, he has asked me for permission to marry you. I simply couldn't answer until I'd asked you if this is what you truly want.' Luke explained hesitantly. A quick glance at Alec showed his fiancé looking tensely nervous but trying valiantly to hide it behind his usual stoic veneer.

'I've never wanted anything more Luke. He is among the best men I've ever known. I'm honoured to accept his proposal.' Magnus said confidently, smiling as he watched some of the tension ease out of Alec's posture. 'I once told Clary and Simon that nothing but the deepest love would induce me to marry and I'm happy to say that I've found that love with Alec.' 

Luke smiled before quickly hugging Magnus. 'If you're certain then of course I give my permission! I wish you both nothing but happiness in the future!' He shook Alec's hand gregariously, startling a smile out of the younger man. Magnus beamed at the sight of the two most important men in his life happily interacting and knew that time would only bring them closer together. The three men chatted amiably for a little longer before Luke finally kicked the engaged pair out of his office, laughing all the while. Magnus could once again hear Clary's voice but at an increased volume and it sounded to his ears as though his sister was arguing with their mother. He looked warily at Alec who merely had an amused look on his face.

'Well darling, shall we go overshadow your friend's engagement with our own!?' Magnus said sassily.

'I'm always ready to deflate Jace's ego. Lead on my dear!' Alec quipped right back. Magnus laughed, taking Alec's hand and threading their fingers together before confidently striding towards the increasingly loud voices. 

'Follow me darling!' Magnus cheerily ordered.

'I'll follow you anywhere Magnus. Always.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> After years of reading fanfic from multiple different fandoms I've finally decided to take the plunge and attempt to combine a new OTP love of mine with one of my favourite love stories of all time.
> 
> Be gentle with me. It is in fact my very first written work since high school oh so long ago.
> 
> Disclaimer etc. I own none of the characters nor either of the original works. I can only wish I was as talented as Jane Austen.


End file.
